Vs Infinity
by ADdude
Summary: Infinity War AU. Spoilers if your the one person not to see the movie. The Mad Titan seeks to gather the Infinity Stones to accomplish his goal. A new universe, a new timeline, same trouble, as the heroes of this Universe must band together defeat Thanos. SVTFOE and Extended worlds and a bit of AU of my LDLF story. Everything explain inside for AU.
1. Chapter 1: Snap

**VS Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pretty sure Disney owns everything. Except maybe by OCs. Maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Snap

Reality is a funny thing.

Maybe not funny haha funny but funny.

There are rules that most people won't ever notice. Like even in wildly different timelines and universes some stuff will happen the same. Some people won't exist in some universes, and sometimes some will exist in just about every version of reality.

As several city blocks were torn apart in battle and most of it lay in ruins no one bothered to think of any of that.

Standing the wreckage and before the ruins of a hoop-like spaceship was a tall purple man. Around him, there were weapons and relics of legend and power but none of them gained his attention. His attention was solely on a glowing orange gem his hand. Without wasting another moment he placed the gem on a golden gauntlet. An array of colors shimmer off the gauntlet and the six gems that were on glowed cover this man's body. The air shimmered with the strange power.

He shivered at the power he now wielded, he felt it course through him and how it connects towards the universe.

There is another rule about the universe when a force rises there will be another to meet it. It's the ebb and flow of the universe, and in this case, there were the guardians of the stone. They knew its power and potential and sought to hide it.

That didn't work out for them.

Yeah, that seemed to happen in a lot of universes.

They looked at each other and rushed at the man before them. The man was known as Thanos, the Mad Titan, the last Titan and wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet. He had sought this for years, to accomplish his long sought-after goal. These people before him had fought with everything they had to try and stop him and now that Thanos had it they would not stop until the end. They poured everything they had into one final attack, calling upon all their power even if it would destroy them for the chance to end this in a victory.

The titan understood and raised the gauntlet and with a flash of light, all those around them were gone. All was left were ash and blood.

In every universe, these events happen, champions would rise to stop it. Few won, and few would survive the battle. The sad truth was that while champions are often called to stop a great evil, they don't always win.

The titan paused for a moment, the weight of all he had lost and sacrificed weighed on him. He looked at the finished gauntlet and snapped his fingers.

0000

The Universe shuddered, across worlds and dimensions that snap was felt. A sense of dread spread across every crack.

Few Understood the significance of what was happening.

Sir Glossaryck of Terms was one of those who did understand it.

"Huh, I can't believe someone actually managed to pull it off."

"What are you talking about?" Ludo the small Kappa and holder of a broken and very corrupted wand looked up at his stolen teacher.

"Something unexpected."

"Ah!" Ludo yelled out as his hand started to dissolve into ash. "What's going on? What?!"

His eyes flashed green and a deeper and far more menacing voice took over, "Talk! What is happening? How do I stop this?"

Glossaryck shook his head as his own body began to dissolve, "It's too late for you, it's too late for me. There is no stopping this."

"You-!" He didn't finish that thought as the small body of Ludo fell into a pile of ash.

"Never liked that lizard." Glossaryck remarked, "Still, I'm surprised how this turned out. I thought it was going another way."

Dust swirled over a nearby by a book as it collapsed into ash.

0000

Moon sat on her throne beside River, they were just talking some things over. There was always so many things to do and they were going over what they had to do.

Moon continued, "And then we will have to talk to the Knights Patrolling the East Side of the Kingdom. Some knights have noticed a strange rat problem. It's lesson as of late but they are afraid-"

Moon didn't even finish the thought at the doors to the throne room burst open. In came the Magical High Commission, normally Moon would scold them for such an entrance but it must have been serious. Omni showed up in person, most of the time he'd call so what made this instance different.

"My Queen," Omni greeted.

"Drop the formalities," Moon said sensing the urgency of the situation. "What bring you here?"

"Well," Omni began, his mist-like form solidified as he loomed over the group. His chest shimmered as images formed. "I'm afraid the news is quite grim." Six glowing stones formed on his gut. "How much do you know about the infinity stones?"

Moon raised her eyebrow, "The legend?"

"I'm afraid it's not a legend. At the dawn of the Universe, at the instance of the creation, the blossoming Universe created six singularities. Each stone contains and controls an aspect of the universe. Time, Space, Soul, Mind, Power and Reality. Having one stone would make someone unto a god."

"And having all six would make someone unstoppable," Moon added,

"Someone has begun to gather- or should I say has gathered most of them. This has gone on for far longer than I'd care to admit."

"What? Who?"

"Thanos." The purple alien's image formed on his chest.

"The Mad Titan," Moon said not bothering to hide her disgust.

Throughout the cosmos it was known that Thanos was one of the most dangerous beings, he's taken whole armies and slaughtered half the populations of worlds.

The High Commission and many other powers of the universe had tried to stop him but he was smart and dangerous. He'd strike a world fast and hard and when done vanish to plan out his next attack. He was hard to track and those who did manage to find him often ended up crushed.

Moon's body grew tense if the Mad Titan had even one stone there would be no way of stopping him.

Moon could feel the fear go down to her very core. She felt her hand's large hand take her, giving it a small squeeze as telling her it would be alright. She needed that, she needs to think clearly this wasn't something they could afford to make a mistake on.

"Each stone has been hidden and guarded. There are few who would be foolish enough to allow stones to be out in the open." Omni continued, "One by one they've been collected, from their hiding spots and Guards…"

The swirling mess of images changed again to show Thanos amongst the ruins of a technological city as he held a purple glowing stone.

Moon looked on in horror she couldn't even begin to imagine the number of lives taken for the one stone.

"How many does he have?"

"Not sure," Omni admitted, "Reports from the survivors from an attack say he was wielding five gems on a gauntlet."

" Five?! But if I recall correctly, most can't possibly wield one stone. They are far too powerful to so much as hold, the power burns through the holder. It would be impossible for one person to so much hold all of them. It would require a special device to do so."

"The infinity gauntlet," Omni grumbled as a golden glover formed before him.

"Yes, but the talent, skill, and materials, needed to make would by itself be legendary. There might be five beings all of the universe capable of such a feat." Moon had waved her hand and paused, "Where's Hekapoo?"

Rhombulus shrugged, "Yeah, tried to call her but couldn't reach her. I mean, it's her day off and she wanted to spend it with her daughter. She probably had her mirror off."

Moon understood the strange situation with Hekapoo's daughter and her desire to want to be with her daughter but this wasn't the time for it.

"Get her, we need everyone here." Moon looked over Omni, Lekmet, and Rhombulous.

"We need a plan, we need to be ready. We need to find out where Thanos is going to be and we-"

"I think I might know where he might be going," Omni spoke up.

"Omni?" Moon asked,

"I know the location of the Soul Gem and knowing it's guard he'll have it well protected."

"Good, why do you sound hesitant?"

"Years ago Queen Celina found the Soul Gem and handed it to someone she believed would keep it hidden."

"Good. Who?"

"Uh, the Curator of Secrets."

"The Curator?!" Moon shouted. "That self-important maniac?!"

He was a passive enemy of Mewni, her ancestors made it a rule to have him killed if he ever stepped foot on Mewni. He'd gotten involved with the kingdom and he never seemed to get along with any queen. In fact, it was said he fought Solaria during the monster attack on the kingdom. Solaria launched him into the moon with enough force that it cracked it. It didn't kill him, just made him angry and he threw shards at the moon at her.

Which is why she was so surprised to hear any queen gave him a powerful artifact.

"Celina… huh, they weren't friends." Omni admitted. "But Celina was always a good judge of character, she knew he was a collector of objects he believed were too dangerous to be left out in the Universe. He took the gem and hid it in his collection."

Moon sighed, she could understand it. The Curator was a mad warrior but with a strange code. He'd often collect weapons and tools from despots and hide them away, but rarely use them, only use them on other despots and madmen.

It made her uncomfortable as it did many others that someone had so many powerful items even if they never acted. But few dared to stand against as he allied himself with powerful forces and remained hidden. No one knew where he was.

He got the title of Curator of Secrets because he kept what he collected and just about everything about him as secrets from the Universe as a whole, most people didn't know if he or his collection was real or just stories.

"He's actually living on Earth."

"EARTH?!" Moon spat, that was where her daughter was! If he ever got word Star was there he could use her as leverage against the crown.

"He won't do anything against Star," Omni reassured her as if he knew her thoughts. "He makes an effort to be nice to children in fact. He had a rough childhood so he tries to make it easier for kids. And he does his best not to attack people unless they attack him first. He only really gets involved in things if he has to or if someone does something against his code."

Moon raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Uh, I sometimes play poker with him."

Moon rubbed her temple, "We will speak about you playing card games with an enemy of kingdom later. We-"

Little did they know that the curator had just fallen, they felt a terrible tremble go down their souls.

"Moon?" River caught his wife's reaction.

"Baaaw!" Lekmet bellowed and to their horrors, their bodies began to turn to dust.

"Lekmet!" Rhombulous reach out for him but his arm refused to listen.

"Ah!" His right snake arm screamed as it shivered and turned to dust.

"Ba!" Lekmet bellowed as his remains swirled on the ground.

Rhombulous looked on as he fell to the floor, he shivered in shock. He held his stump unsure of what to do.

"It's happening." Omni spoke, "It's too late, Thanos has the gauntlet."

"We have-" Moon started but as she looked up she knew it was too late.

Omni's body began to dissolve,"Omni!"

Omni looked at his hand fall apart, " I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…. I should have stopped it from going this far..."

The room was soon filled with swirling ash that was one of the protectors of Mewni.

Moon was speechless, she couldn't do anything.

She felt River's hand squeeze her's, "I Love you Moon Pie. I love you and Star so much."

The grip got weak and Moon turns to find her husband dissolve before her, he smiled through his tears.

"River!" He was gone.

Moon vision got blurry as she found her hand covered in ash.

0000

In the crystal filled dimension that house countless monsters and terrors from all around the universe silence filled the halls. For centuries the crystals contained prisoners in perfect stasis failed. Roughly half of the crystals were suddenly filled with ash instead of threats.

Suddenly one crystal cracked and out fell a woman dressed in black.

She gasped, the Queen of Darkness was free.

"Ugh, how long?-"

She paused as she saw many of those trapped in crystals turn to ash before her.

0000

King Pony Head groaned as he floated in his throne room in front of his oldest daughter.

"Okay, why did get into a fight with Princess Spider-Bite?"

Princes Pony Head just said, "She started it!"

Around her were gather her many sisters, she just knew they were waiting for her to screw up and take her down.

They were but they had this long winded plan, they weren't going to do anything that day.

The King sighed, "Lilacia,"

"Ugh!" Pony Head let out, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

He shook his head, "You are the Princess, you will one day become Queen. You have to be ready for that. I know you will be ready when that time comes but you have to start acting the part."

"Dad!" She heard this so many times and she was so tired hearing.

"Ah!"

One of the twins, Shonda, screamed as her twin, Shinda, body turned to ash.

"Shinda!" The King yelled but horror filled him as he saw many of his daughters start to fade into dust.

His daughter was being taken from him.

"Daddy!" Pony Head's broke him from his thoughts.

"I-" King Pony Head tried to say, he tried to comfort his daughter to try and help in any way he could.

He couldn't think of what to say.

At a distance, they heard screaming and panic but the throne room itself was silent.

"Daddy!" Prancis cried out now that everything was hitting her.

The now Queen Pony Head pulled her youngest sister close.

0000

In the Underworld, the air was filled with demons screaming in horror.

More so than usual.

The royal family had been having a meal together when it happened.

Tom was shaking, his face pale and feeling sick. All around him was ashes.

It had started with one of the servants and then his father just started falling apart. He just remembered his mother screaming trying to hold onto his dad.

And then his mother reached for him but her hands turned to ash as she did. She was gone without so much as a touch.

Tom stared dumbfounded, his kingdom was in chaos but he couldn't take it in. None of this felt real.

0000

In his humble home in the swamp, the monster known as Buff Frog wept. He tried to be strong but he couldn't hold back the tears. He held his babies close, all of them shivering in fear.

All around their home there were now small piles of ashes where their siblings had been.

0000

In a strange little corner of the Universe, on a small insignificant planet, a cheerful being from another world ran.

He was called Wander. "You're it!"

Chasing after him was a man in a red and black cloak, his name was Lord Hater.

Chasing close behind them was Sylvia, Wander's friend, and several little eye aliens.

"Come on Hater! You gotta run faster or your always going to be it!" Wander seemed to think it was a game of tag instead of Hater trying to kill him.

Hater fell onto the ground, "Yow!"

Wander paused and ran back. "You okay, friend?"

"I'm not your friend!" Hater yelled out, "No! I tripped and hit my knee."

"Sir!" one of the eye aliens, Peeper was struggling against Sylvia.

The Dinosaur like steed was having a pretty easy time beating him and the other Watchdogs.

"Oh! I can't even-"

The group turned over to find someone on a lounge chair set up by a lake. It was a young looking woman with choppy white hair.

"Dominator?" Sylvia was the first to speak.

The fight stopped as the watchdogs all got ready to attack.

"Dominator!" Wander yelled cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

Dominator groaned, "I just wanted a place to relax! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Yeah, after you nearly destroyed our Galaxy!" Sylvia added getting ready to fight.

"Sir!" Peepers yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah," Hater said getting up, "I'm going to let her use her wiles on me again."

"Sir!"

"Whoa!" Sylvia let out, in her hands, Peepers was turning to ash. "I didn't hit him that hard!"

Peepers scream as he filtered through her fingers. Around her, about half the watchdogs followed their leader into dust.

Sylvia turned to Dominator, "Stop it!"

She held out her hands confused, "Don't look at me, this isn't me."

"Peepers!" Hater yelled out.

"Huh, this is new."

Sylvia cringed as she heard Wander speak he was slowly turning to ash.

"Wander! We can stop it! Just pull something out of your hat!"

"I guess this the end of this journey." Wander said solemnly, he felt it happening and understood. He pulled out his banjo from his hat.

"No, don't say it!" Sylvia stopped talking as Wander put his hat on her head.

"Take care of that for me." Wander gave her a sad smile as he strummed a few cords on his banjo. "Thanks for everything Sylvia. I've had fun."

"Wander please don't go."

"Don't be sad Sylvia. Be happy that it happened not sad that's over."

He smiled at her as he was consumed into dust.

Sylvia fell to her knees.

Dominator blinked, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

0000

In a small blue pearl of a planet there was a continent called North America and on the West coast, a small family gathering.

"Grunkle Ford!" A young teen girl jumped on a trench coated grunkle.

"Good to see ya, Mabel." Stan greeted her standing next to his brother.

The family had gathered at the Mystery Shack for vacation. Though it was now Soos' home he was more than happy to host them. Gravity Falls was there home as much as anywhere else.

Soos and Wendy helped take their bags into the living room, mostly Soos.

Stan Pine looked proudly as Soos, now dressed as Mister Mystery.

Soos smiled, "Okay, so Melody will be back soon with food. I hope everyone likes pizza."

"Hey Free food, I love free food." Stan sat down on his favorite chair with a relaxed sigh.

"Come on Grunkle Stan, say hi to Waddles." Mabel picked up her pet pig.

"Hey Waddles," Stan said reluctantly, giving the pig a head pat.

Dipper turned to their other uncle. "So, Ford did you see anything amazing on your trip?"

Ford smiled taking out a dark blue journal, "Maybe one or two things."

Waddles began to squeal and run around like crazy, Wendy picked him up. "Whoa, there boy."

"Come to mama!" Mabel went over to her pet. "What's wrong?"

Waddles squirmed out of her arms but hit the ground as ash.

"Whoa!" Dipper yelled jumped back.

"W-waddles?" Mabel stunned looked at her ash-covered hands.

"What just happened?" Dipper asked.

"Poindexter?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Ford admitted, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Where did Waddles go?" Mabel looked around confused.

"Mabel it's going to be fine. We will find Waddles." Soos tried to keep her calm.

"Soos!" Wendy yelled out in a panic.

"What?" Soos asked confused.

"You hand! Your hand!" Dipper yelled out.

"What are you talking about?" Soos asked trying to fix his fez. Then he realized he couldn't as he had turned to dust.

"Hold still! Don't panic!" Ford pulled out the watch device on his wrist and tried scanning Soos to figure out what was happening.

"Huh? How did I miss that?" Soos looked at his arm fading away.

"Just another minute!" Ford begged, but his watch beeped with no result. "Ah-"

"This kinda tickles," Soos said as he turned completely into ash.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out.

"No…." Wendy let out.

"No! No! No! Please no!" Dipper cried out as his body started to dust.

"Dipper no! Please don't leave me!" Mabel begged him, she jumped him and wrapped her arms around him.

"M-Mabel…" Dipper cried as he hugged his sister. "I Don't want to."

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out but gasped as she didn't feel her brother anymore.

Stan just stared in total shock, "Soos… Dipper…"

Stan didn't even notice his body started to turn.

"STANLEY!" Ford yelled as he noticed first.

Stan looked at his own crumbling body, he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, just after everyone got back together too. After all the time it took me to get you back." His voice filled with regret. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, Sixer."

"Stan!" Ford reached out for his brother but only found his six finger hand going through a cloud of ash.

Silence, there wasn't nothing to say.

"I brought pizza!" Melody walked in carrying pizza boxes, only to find Ford looking stunned, Mabel crying, and Wendy on the verge of a breakdown.

"Where's everyone? Where's Soos?"

0000

In line for Goblin dogs, Kelly and Tad were arguing to Jorby's annoyance. They were so close to the front too.

They had broken up AGAIN.

Kelly and Jorby were sparring and decided to get some Goblin dogs when they realize that Tad was hanging out in Kelly's hair again.

"You can't just stay in my hair! We broke up!"

"Come on Kelly! I have all my stuff there."

"Just take your stuff."

They reach the front and Jorby just shook his head, "Just give us three of the usual."

Goblin nodded fetching their goblin dogs, he'd seen this scene before.

"Tad! You have to understand we're over. You just can't keep doing this! And-" Three goblin dogs hit Kelly. "Hey watch it!"

"Huh? What?" Jorby asked, "He was just there and he wasn't."

The line broke out into chaos as half the line-goers started to turn to dust.

"What's going on?!" Kelly Let out.

"Ugh, Kelly? I don't feel so good."

"Tad?" Kelly gasped as she watched Tad's small frame unravel before her into dust.

0000

Marco and his friends were gathered at his house with a bunch of snacks. They had decided to have a movie marathon that day since Seraph failed often get references they were trying to catch her up.

Seraph was an odd case, conceived at the end of his trial in Hekapoo's dimension and because of their unique timelines Seraph didn't age normally. While Marco would snap back to the age he left Earth when returning from Hekapoo's dimension Seraph would age rapidly in her mother's dimension and it would not wear off. That is why a seemingly teen Seraph was living with seemingly teen Marco. She was only a few months old and they all agreed she deserved something of a normal life.

It was an odd adjustment to Marco's life but after everything he wouldn't have changed it, he loved his daughter.

It was a bit difficult for Hekapoo, not being able to see her daughter as much as she wanted to so that's why she tried to make the most of it. She was happy enough to share a snack and watch a movie with her.

Marco was honestly glad that everyone agreed to watch movies, he had heard on the news that there was some in San Fransisco. He wasn't sure what was happening, Earthquakes, storms, exploding gas lines, the news didn't seem to know what was happening. There were even some rumors about alien ships crashing. Probably some weird Chemicals got spilled. Still, it was pretty upsetting.

That's why he pleaded with Janna that she didn't bring any horror movies. Janna had told him she brought a good movie but he had doubts. Jackie brought a bunch of snacks for everyone to share. Star made a mess of popcorn and got it ready for everyone.

As the movie started Marco found himself sharing the couch with Seraph and Hekapoo. It was a small thing but Seraph loved nestling between her parents.

Star was chomping on handfuls of popcorn when there was a screeching.

Nachos the dragon-cycle came roaring in a panic.

"What's wrong boo-boo?" Marco tried to calm her down.

Around her, all the laser puppies were yelping.

"What was that?" Star shivered, "It felt like a cold wind just passed or something."

"You felt that too?" Hekapoo looked around.

"Ah, Marco," Jackie spoke up, "what's wrong with Nachos and the pups."

Nachos whimpered, her tail was starting to turn into dust and flake away.

"Star?" Janna asked, "Is this your doing?"

"What? No!" Star picked up one of the crying puppies, "I didn't do anything! But I'm sure I can fix it-" As she held out her wand the puppies faded away.

With a mournful whimper, Nachos blew away like so much dust.

"Ah, Star?" Janna spoke up, "Are you sure you're not doing anything?"

"Janna I'm…" Star paused, she saw Janna start to fade away.

"Janna…" Marco gasped, "Hekapoo?"

"I don't know." The redhead pulled Seraph away, "I've never seen anything like this."

Janna turned to Marco as she started to tremble she felt herself fading away, "Marco I-I-" She reached out for Marco but soon she was gone.

Seraph clung to her mother in fear.

"Ah… Star?" Jackie whispered.

"What? No!" Star flailed as she looked at her feet turning to dust. "No! No! No!" Star's eyes began to glow as she was desperate to stop this before it continued.

The wand glowed but it didn't stop it but instead, she saw a vision.

She saw a large purple man with a golden glove with jewels on it radiating with power, a power that Star had never felt before, one so grand it dwarfed everything she had ever felt before. Each gem glowed brightly. Then the orange gem glowed and pulsed as if calling to her. Star in a panic pulled away.

Her body began to turn to dust faster, fear overtook her as tears filled her eyes. She was being pulled away and she didn't think she would come back. "Marco…" Star's voice broke as fear gripped her, "I don't want to go…Marco-" Star looked at her best friend, "Marco I-Seraph!" In a panic Star pointed at Seraph as she started to turn to ash. Star began to pull out all the magic she could, to try and save her if she couldn't save herself she could at least try to save Seraph.

Seraph deserved to have her family, she'd only had them for a moment and that was too little.

Star pulling out all the magic she could, she started to glow and radiate with power. Star gasped as she flaked away into dust before she could cast anything.

Tears filled Seraph eyes and as much as she wanted she couldn't stop her body from shaking, "Mom…. Dad…"

Hekapoo grabbed her and pulled her into a hug that was soon joined by Marco. "Mommy! Daddy! Please make this stop!"

"It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine," Marco repeated hoping to reassure her, but he was already crying. He knew what was going to happen next and there was nothing he could do to protect his own daughter.

"I love you!" Seraph cried out, holding her parents tightly, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't talk like that!" Hekapoo ordered her, "Don't talk like this is the end-"

Seraph mustered a smile for them even when she was crying "I love you." She sobbed, "I don't want to leave you-"

Her voice faded away as her parents found ash swirling around them.

Marco fell to his knees crying unable to stop.

Hekapoo starred dumbstruck at the ashes on her hand, "….I should have said I love you… I should…" Hekapoo sniveled as her tears started to flow. She sobbed into her hands.

Jackie stared as she too started to cry, she wanted to give them some words of comfort, something to ease their pain but what could do that now? Even the remaining puppies huddled under the seats mourning their lost brothers and sisters.

0000

A dark blue portal formed and out walked out the Titan Thanos. He sat down on a hill as the Sunrise.

A small smile spread across his lips as let out a tired sigh.

* * *

Author's **Notes: So Hi! Time to see how this universe deals with the** snappening **. Hope you liked it or you hate it because your crying. I wrote this out while suffering from heat stroke so let me know if it came good. I should probably lay down.**


	2. Chapter 2: Life After

**VS Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pretty sure Disney owns everything. Except maybe by OCs. Maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Life After

It had been a few days, and the whole universe had felt the loss. There wasn't a person who in someway didn't feel it.

Wendy Corduroy sat on the chair in the Pine's living room. She felt drained, there wasn't a lot of good news.

She had managed to call her father, he and her brothers were visit her uncle. Her dad and uncle survived but not all her brother's had. The call was lost a moment later as the phones all died from too many people making calls at once.

Wendy glanced over to the corner where Mabel was hiding her sweater. They tried to get her out but she couldn't cope at the moment.

After the dusting happened they all walked together into town to see if anyone had a better idea what was happening. The whole town was affected. They lost a lot of people, Mayor Tyler, Blubs, Gideon, Tambry, Robbie, Susan, Grenda and- Wendy shook her head. She couldn't go through the list again.

"Mabel? What a snack?" Candy walked over to Mabel.

Wendy sighed, Candy was with them now. Candy's dad was out of town and her mom didn't make it. They of course told her to stay with them at the Mystery Shack. They couldn't leave her alone.

Then there was also Pacifica, she'd make an appearance but she mostly stay to herself in room she shared with the girls. They found her crying trapped in a crashed car, it took Ford a half hour to get her out it. She'd been with her parents going into town when they both vanished.

Wendy knew Pacifica was a bit of a brat but she didn't deserved to watch her parents die.

At the moment Melody was in the kitchen trying to find her family or Abuelita. Melody felt that if she survived she should tell her about Soos.

Wendy watched the TV, it was pretty much news none stop. Not that they were saying anything new, none of the governments on the Earth new what was happening. There were a lot of theories going around, some saying that aliens abducting people other the rapture.

But she knew they would figure it out soon. Everyone was gone, Ford told Melody and Wendy right away. When he scanned Soos he detected that all his cells were turning to dust. Then he verified it with the other samples of dust. They were the remains of their friends and family. Ford still couldn't explain how it happened or what happened just that it did. He couldn't explain why their clothes or what they had turned to dust with them too.

They hadn't told the kids, they didn't want to take away what little hope they might have. Though Wendy wasn't sure about it, she was sure in some level they knew what was happening. Wendy herself didn't understand it, just that she knew she wasn't going to see any of them again, as it was happening she just knew.

She flinched as she heard the door open.

She half expected to see Stan or Soos coming but instead it was a tired looking Ford and McGucket.

Wendy felt sorry for McGucket, he'd be lost but he started to rebuild his life and patch things with his son but then his son was dusted.

They found him walking around in town confused, Ford had been doing his best to keep him grounded. Working together to solve this mystery seemed to be helping. They had left to go check the UFO under Gravity Falls to see if any of the equipment on the ship picked up something they hadn't.

Ford looked at her before signaling towards the kitchen.

"Anything?" Melody asked, she was still hopeful that this could be undone.

Ford walked in and sat down and McGucket followed, "Nothing good." Ford confirmed, "I thought it was perhaps some long reaching spell. Maybe some magical being wished to take over the world but as I walked through the forest I found out the creature have been affected as well. Gnomes, Man-nitaurs, Unicorns, and-everything has lost have their numbers too. Whatever did this was it didn't discriminate by species, or age or gender, they took half."

McGucket fiddled with his glasses, "And it don't look any better off Earth neither."

Ford sighed, "We managed to get some interplanetary messaging systems working but-" He shook his head, "It wasn't just this planet, it hit everywhere. There were countless distress signals from everywhere, worlds declaring war against each other blaming each other for their losses. Others just declaring quarantine or that they had fallen in disarray." He let out a small harsh laugh, "It looks like Earth's primate nature is actually a benefit. No one is targeting us."

The room fell silent as how small they were really started to hit.

Ford continued after a moment, "The machines in the space ship helped me sure some things up, this hit other dimensions as well. Every bit of creation was touched. And no one has an answer. I checked the ships logs and didn't detect anything, it just seems like the universe itself decided to let go of half the population for no reason."

He sighed, "I don't think we can get them back. They're gone for good."

Little did this group know that right out the door Pacifica Northwest listened in as warm tears streaked her face.

0000

Jackie Lynn Thomas was finishing her jog, she liked jogging it helped her clear her mind even if for a little bit. The world was a mess. Half the population of the planet had just up and vanished and accidents followed. Cars crashes, air plane crashes, surgeries where doctor vanished, and so many more. The death count rose much higher than anyone could keep track.

As she headed back she found countless cars forgotten in the street, many crashed into others. It was an eerie scene that Jackie wasn't sure she'd ever get used to.

People were trying to cope and come together. Skullnick had taken it upon herself to check up on all the students. Jackie hated to hear so many of her friends were gone, Oskar, Keith, Starfan, Blake, and pretty much the entire cheer squad. Jackie wasn't a fan of Brittney but she was horrified to find out she catatonic. It looked like the cheer squad was practicing when it all happened, Britteny was the only one unaffected and watched as everyone turned to dust around her. By the time they found her Brittney had been stuck in the spot in fear just waiting her turn to come up.

She tried to do her part and tried to tell Janna's mom about what happened to Janna but only found her gone too.

One of the biggest blows was when Jackie went home to find her parents had been dusted. The Diaz family were more than willing to take her in and Jackie just couldn't be in that home alone.

Sh arrived back at the Diaz household.

"Oh! Good morning," Angie greeted her.

"Morning."

"If you want to get cleaned up, I'll have breakfast soon."

"Thanks."

Angie was trying to be supportive, trying not to show her pain. Though it didn't fool Jackie, her hair was frazzled and her eyes were red. Angie was trying to hide the fact that she'd bee crying again.

Jackie almost wanted to say the Diaz were lucky, both Angie and Rafael made it but they still lost Seraph. Their granddaughter who'd only been alive a few months was gone.

Rafael usually locked himself in his shed to work, to find something to keep his mind off things.

There were reminders of the lost all around them, Jackie was even staying in Star's old room. She knew Star would never say anything against it but it still felt weird to be in Star's room now that she was gone.

Jackie paused as she passed Seraph's room, she could hear quiet sobbing.

Since it happened Marco and Hekapoo had stayed there, she peeked and they were just in Seraph bed holding each other and they were crying. It seemed that more often then not they just couldn't stop crying.

Jackie couldn't wrap her mind around loosing your own child, the kind of agony that it had to be. It had to be worse for them, they held Seraph as she faded away as she cried and begged to stay with them. They were clinging to the last reminders of their daughter.

Jackie wasn't a hateful person, but whatever cause this had earned it. All the pain this had caused deserved every bit of it.

0000

Sylvia looked over the computer screen on Hater's ship. Hater just sat on his chair looking at nowhere in specific. When it hit she tried to stay calm, she called her mom… and the news was bleak. Her mom survived but half their family was gone.

Sylvia called across the Galaxy to every ally and friend she had and found half of them were gone.

To her horror no one knew what had cause this. She'd faced a lot of bad guys but she couldn't imagine one who would be so evil to cause something like this. No one was taking credit for it, though she'd expect no one would. If you caused this the remains of the Universe would come barreling down on you.

"So, nothing new?" Dominator walked over to her.

"No, not yet."

Sylvia had been as surprised as anyone that Dominator was staying with them. Sylvia assumed she was just as scared as everyone else.

Though is she did ask her, Sylvia assumed Dominator would just say she needed to know who her new villian competition was.

Sylvia was loosing hope, as she did she tugged on the hat she was given by wonder. She'd been wearing it and didn't realize it.

Sylvia sighed, "I know we don't always get along but-we lost Wander, Peepers, we lost so many. Please, if you've got an answer please let us have."

Sylvia reached into the green hat and pulled out, "A book?"

"It better be some book."

Sylvia read the title, "The Legend of the Infinite Six."

0000

Queen Moon was not well. Her husband was gone and so was her daughter. She didn't remember the last time she cried but she did in front of Diazes. It was a small reprieve to have someone to mourn with.

She forced herself to work, the kingdom needed her. She worried that if she stopped the pain would be too much for her.

She tapped the button on the crystal ball. Hologram all around her showed off her allies, mostly the ruler of other kingdoms.

She paused for a moment as she saw Queen Pony Head. The girl was always so bright and loud but now was mournful in black and so quiet.

Tom was on her opposite, his sadness was cleared. He'd had a crush and like Pony Head didn't take the news of Star's passing any better. Tom refused to title of King saying that it wasn't a time for politics.

Moon knew what it was like to get the throne so young and after such tragedy, her heart went out to them but she could do nothing to ease their pain.

Rich Pigeon was standing in for his father who'd had not taken the change in the universe easily. The rest of those were familiar to some relief.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, " Moon Began, "I won't mince words, a tragedy on this scale has never happened nor should it be allowed to happen. We've all suffered and we've all lost. As much as I wish to say on the contrary there is no going back."

The room was silent.

"We can get the lost justice and we assure that it never happens again." She pressed another button and a hologram of Thanos appeared. "Right before this began Omnitraxus told me about his quest for the infinity stones."

Moon explained what they figured about the Titan and his mad desires, and how they only found out too late.

"I propose we find the Titan and put him down like the rabid dog he is." Moon let her anger slip out, "This needs to be a tactical fight. We will only have one shot and it must be perfect. Even without the stones Thanos has great power and an army. I have scouts looking for him. In one week time I will seek him out and ends this. I ask for your aid. Help me find him and confront him." She held out a hand to stop any remarks. "I don't want to hear your answers now. In one week time I will ask for your answer. Think it through, there is no promise of victory and most certainly there will be more loss. We all have people that depend on us. No one will think any less of you if you decided to focus on recovery. If you decide to come with me on this endeavor bring all you can, every weapon, every warrior, every ally, we will need everyone. I will return to you in a week for you answer. "

Moon switched off the call, she hesitated at the last instance it looked like Pony Head wanted to say something. Moon let the silence of the room loom over her. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears and remembered sitting in bed with River at her side as she held Star for the first time.

She took a deep breath and she turned and began to walk out the room. She needed to find Glossaryck and hoped to all the good in the universe that he was still alive. They needed him.

0000

"I never thought he would die in all honesty. He was stubborn. A mortal that threatened to destroy us all when he got cranky. It would have been funny if I didn't think he'd manage it somehow."

"Yes, but we've lost so many."

"The Keeper of Balance has fallen and those of us not dead are weaker. This Thanos threatens to steal our purpose and birth rights."

"The whole of the Universe feels his might. If he would continue…"

"The balance is disrupted, a mad man is at the reigns."

"I take it there are no objections."

"No"

"We must kill Thanos."

At those words the cosmos shook.

0000

"THANOS WE COME TO STOP YOU."

The sky erupted with forms and shapes. The Titan looked up. He'd been around the Universe long enough and seen enough of other cultures to know these were high ranking cosmic entities. Some were worshiped and others dreaded.

Ferrovax the dragon god and said creator of all dragons. Axolotl the protector of Truth and Reality. Time Baby the Defender of Time. Lord Order the Keeper of Order. Master Khaos, Lord of all Disorder. The Great Weaver the spider the spun the web of all reality. There were world eaters, entities made of stardust and light, creatures that bent space and time by there mere presence. Thanos could scarcely identify them all, soon enough they all filled the sky above the world.

It took only a second after they all agreed to end Thanos that they manifested above him.

Thanos looked up and them and clenched his fist. The gems on the gauntlet glowing once more.

0000

"Aaaaah!"

That was the general reaction throughout the cosmos.

The whole of the Universe shook as the attack on Thanos began.

The powers unleashed in the initial clash are beyond the power of words to describe. Many of the edicts of nature fall victim to the assault. There was a near collapse along the entire spectrum of reality.

Time tore itself around him, he was buried under chaos, crushed under order. Planets were hurled at him only to be destroyed before they could harm him.

But as the shaking stopped one thing was certain, things were different.

As people looked up at the sky they saw countless shooting stars streak across the sky. The worlds where it was night notice something else, that many of the stars in the sky had gone out.

Other worlds didn't notice much as shock waves tore apart their worlds.

0000

They had been trying to fix the things around the Shack as night fell.

Wendy decided to make a small fire outside and get the girls out there in case there were after shocks or anything.

Ford gulped as he watched the news. He'd been all around the multiverse and was horrified but hadn't seen anything like this.

Shandra Jimenez had been rather unflappable, she continued to report even as Bill Cypher took over the town. She tried her best to keep going when her co-anchor turned to dust. Now she looked like was about to give up. "I- I- I-" she took a moment to collect herself, "It is confirmed by survey teams- The Island of Japan is no more. The tremor felt across the world has sunk the island nation."

That was just major incident, there were countless disasters being reported all around the world. The death toll had yet to be counted.

Ford turned off the TV, he buried his face in his hands. It looked like there was no end to the death. He had no way to protect those he cared about.

The ground shook again with a massive explosion and this one was coming from right outside in the nearby forest.

"The girls!" Ford ran out pulling out his blaster.

He ran out to find Wendy standing between the explosion and the girls.

They looked scared but safe, "Stay here!" Ford order as he rushed to the nearby woods.

He ran into the woods where trees were split apart and animals ran.

He moved towards the crater ready to fire his gun.

"…" He didn't have words for what he saw.

"…He won…. Thanos won…"

In the crater lay a beaten and barely alive Time Baby.

0000

"What in the name of Grop?" Sylvia said.

The group had run out of the ship when something exploded outside. The found a hurt giant salamander with neck frills.

"Grop… didn't make it….."

"Whose this guy?!" Hater yelled.

0000

Gods had died, a large number of powerful gods all died in an instant. There was no mourning because it was not noticed amongst the countless deaths that has happened and that followed.

Thanos stood triumphant. His arm ached, it was scorched and the metal around the gems was burnt.

When he snapped his fingers and fulfilled his task it happened, and he couldn't reverse it. It was the cost of unleashing the full power of all six stones at once. Still he had enough power to accomplish just about anything he desired.

"Gotta admit that was a mighty impressive show."

Thanos held out his gauntlet as he sensed a new presence. "Show yourself."

"Well, if you insist. Your wish is my command."

The shadows twisted around Thanos before they took on a shape. The shaped pulled itself off the ground and floated towards Thanos.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Gotta say, loved seeing Frill-Neck-Know-It-All get smacked around." He tipped his top had towards him. "The Names Bill Cypher, it's a pleasure to be at your service."

The gems on the gauntlet glowed, "Choose your words carefully. What is that you want?"

"What I want? Do you hear this guy?" Bill floated around him waving his arms, "There is no denying it. You are supreme. Anything you wish to be, you are. Nothing in this Universe challenges that claim." He floated right up to his face, "I want to serve you. Axolotl had me stuck in the Time and Space Between Time and Space until the right time and place showed up be for me to be reborn. I'd forget everything and why would I want to do that. You took him out and that let me escape. So what do you say Big guy? Let me serve you as a way to repay my freedom."

0000

Was someone licking her?

What?

"Seraph! Are you okay?"

"Please be okay!"

Seraph opened her eyes to find that Nachos and some of the laser puppies had been licking her face.

"Huh?" The young hybrid jolted up confused.

Before she could react she found Janna and Star giving a great big hug.

"You okay?" Star was practically weeping with joy. "I thought you were a goner!"

Star hadn't been so scared then when she saw Seraph start fading, she was so important to Marco and she was so important to her. She wasn't going to let anything bad happened to her if she could help it.

"Star? Janna?" Seraph found herself hugging them right back. "You were gone! You were there and the next second you weren't! What happened?"

"No clue." Janna sighed, "I was at your place and the next I was here. Nachos found me and we found you guys close by."

Star pulled herself from the hug, "Yeah, I don't have a clue what happened. It was weird. It didn't feel like any transportation spell or anything I've ever seen. I mean, I felt my body fall apart bit by bit." Star shivered at the memory, "It didn't feel good."

"Where are we anyway?" Seraph got up and looked around. "I don't know this dimension."

"Yeah, me neither." Star agreed.

The world around them was orange, there was an orange tint to the light and it coated everything.

They were just outside of a lush forest and overlooking a plain filled with vibrant grass. There was fresh and pleasant breeze. It was honestly rather calming, this relaxing setting was probably the only reason they hadn't freaked out.

Star thought this was a nice place to visit but Marco and everyone had to be panicking, too bad she didn't have a pair of scissors.

"Scissors! Seraph you got a pair of dimensional scissors!"

"Yes!" Seraph pulled out her pair of scissors. "Let's go home!" She cut through the air-and- and nothing happened. She tried agains only to get a few orange sparks from the scissors for her trouble. "That has never happened before."

"Looks like we are going to have to go home the long way." Janna crossed her arms.

Seraph looked at the scissors, had she messed up when she made them. They had been normal scissors but her mom had been the one to modify them to work to make portals. Her mom wouldn't have messed up.

Janna wondered, why were they here? Had they been teleported and if so why? Janna could see someone taking Star and Seraph, maybe use them for hostages to get their parents to do something. But why take her, maybe to keep them under control. Then why take Nachos and the puppies?

This all seemed too random.

Seraph's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "What's that?"

They spotted some a distance away, it was moving towards them but they couldn't tell what it was right away.

They saw a large guy in suit and a fez carrying a pig. Next to him was an older man kinds dressed like a fisher man and he was carrying a kid with noodle arms and a cap. They were all running in their direction in a panic.

The calmness they had just vanished as they saw what those guys were running away from.

Vicious creatures, they had four to six arms and black and yellow skin. Their mouths were filled with razor sharp teeth eager to dig into flesh.

They had little intelligence, their maker never seem to think it was all that important as long as they followed orders. There orders usually cutting a swat through civilizations.

These were the Outriders, creatures engineered from Chitauri warriors, made only to follow their masters orders. Their master was not here and with no one to follow they fell back to their basic to hunt and kill anything they saw.

"We need to run!" Janna made a very compelling point.

It was backed up with the old guy yelling, "RUN! RUN! RUN!"

"Duck!" A new voice broke out from the forest.

The old man looked stunned but grabbed the girls and pushed them to the ground and his companion followed in suit.

The air crackled as blue lightning shot over them and struck the creatures.

Star and the others raised their head to find their attacker suddenly incased in ice.

"Cool!" The young boy in the hat let out.

"Oh, that's my line," A voice bemoaned in a joking manner. "I don't get to do enough cold puns. You guys good?"

The new figure walked out from the outskirt of the forest. He was young man wearing a blue suit that was tattered and torn. He had wrapped around him like a cloak a long tattered piece of cloth. His eyes were covered by a pair of goggles.

In his hand was a large dark colored gun, a cold mist swirled around the weapon.

"Why do I even have an ice gun if I can't make cold puns?"

The others started to get off the floor.

"Yeah, you probably want to get going. I don't know how long ice will hold the outriders." He moved closer to the ice cubes to exaime them. "I guess, working for him didn't mean you were exempt from this whole mess."

"Yeah, dude?" The bug guy asked, "Huh, you seem to know stuff."

"Thanks, I try and look like I know stuff. It's the tie isn't it?"

"It does help. But do you know what's going on? Like, I wasn't here a minute ago and then I was."

The stranger paused for a moment, "Yeah, I guess it would happened too fast. No one would get a warning."

Star had been staring at the stranger for a long moment now, something about them seem eerily familiar. Maybe it was the suit, the last guy she met with a suit wasn't a nice guy.

She could almost hear her mother's voice in the back of her head, telling her something important.

She started to nibble on her wand.

"Yeah, just a quick question," the stranger looked over the group. "Where are you guys from? Like where were you before you showed up here?"

"Uh, Oregon." The old guy with big nose answered.

"California." Janna added, with Seraph giving a nod.

He paused glancing at her horns, "Wait, as in Earth?"

"Yeah," Seraph told him.

"Good, good, looks like I was right. Closer to the center will have people closer to the epicenter of the event. Though the US East coast still leaves wide area. Still a lot of factors to work out, time compressing, space vs time, still expanding. Too much math."

The group looked at each other as they tried to make sense of his mumbling.

"What are you talking about?" The old man asked.

"Nothing," The stranger waved him off, "Just something I'm trying to work out, my initial assumption was that she was from off world." He waved towards Seraph.

"Off world?" Star repeated.

"Yeah like-" He stopped as he turned his attention to Star. "Cheek marks. You're mewman, mewman royalty. You're a Butterfly."

He'd been enough friendly if a bit strange this whole time but as he turned to Star and his tone changed.

"I guess dying didn't mean I wouldn't have to run into another one of you."

"Another one?" Star realized something and pushed Seraph behind her and pointed her wand towards him.

"Who are you?" Star ordered for him to answer.

He stared her down unflinching, "I think you know, then why ask?"

"You're an ancient of Enemy of Mewni. An ancient terror that has fought so many of my grandmas."

The Whispering Spell, Star never liked that spell. Before her mom would even consider giving her the wand she personally taught her Whispering Spell. It was a spell she was never to tell anyone about, it was a spell that no one was ever supposed to write into the spell book. It was a spell of last resort. Her mother told her countless times that she had to be careful to ever use the spell. Star still shivered at the memory of the time she had used the spell.

Her mind went back to her mother telling her when to use the spell. She especially focused on enemies, enemies that might want to take the wand.

Star still remembered her mother telling that the wand was powerful and must never fall into the wrong hands. Her mother made her memorize a list of ancient enemies that might want the wand for that power. One name stood out, he was a mad warrior with a habit of taking treasures from those he fought and had a habit of wearing blue.

The wand glowed, "The Curator of Secrets."

"You know, that Tittle doesn't sound menacing enough to justify this whole thing." He motioned to the wand. "And there are so many to choose from." He stared at the glowing wand, his hand gripping the gun as his free hand started to glow. "I guess we're doing this."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So yeah, Thanks for those whose worried about my heat stroke but I'm fine now. I just didn't drink enough water during a really hot day. Make sure you drink enough water on hot days. And someone asked me, this story isn't exactly canon with my story LFLD its more like another universe, one right next to the universe that story takes place in. Anyway leave a review telling me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Six

**VS Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pretty sure Disney owns everything. Except maybe by OCs. Maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 03: The Six

The Curator looked at Star coldly, he didn't flinch or act as if he was in any danger even as the wand glowed.

"If you're going to point something as dangerous as the wand at me, you better use it quick." He said in little more that a whisper.

"I will!" Star insisted.

He grabbed her arm and moved it so the wand pointed to his chest.

Star hadn't expected that, in fact no one there had.

Star knew the Curator was dangerous, he was sort of a boogie man figure on Mewni. Parents would tell stories to their children of a monster man slinking through the shadows that would take away the children that caught his attention. They would say how the Queen of Mewni waged epic wars against him to get the children back and to fight him away.

Most children grew up and thought he was a scary story. But Star was not most kids, her mom insisted he was real and that her grandmas had fought him. That this mad man was the sole reason the monsters survived this long to fight back the mewmans.

"Star?" Seraph's voice poked into her mind, "Why are you pointing the wand at the guy who froze those scary monster dogs?"

Star paused as she looked around at everyone looking at her, they didn't know the stories they didn't know how dangerous he was. She had to act before he acted.

"I-" Star caught herself looking into his eyes.

Star couldn't put it in words, they were dark, a little red, and hard. He was ready to fight and he was ready to take it to the end. He wouldn't hesitate.

"Stop! Star stop!"

Star blinked as she was surprised as she turned around to see several small figures forest.

Star barely registered the figures jumping on the Curator knocking him to the ground. Star found her hand free as he tumbled down but didn't attack as she realized who had jumped on him.

"The Tadpoles?"

Buff Frog's babies had jumped on him trying to block any attack that might be set in his way.

The curator just blinked as one of the tadpoles sat on his head.

On his stomach on looked up to Star, "Star, please don't hurt him!"

Star blinked, "Katrina? You're here too? You can talk?"

"A little," The tadpole spoke. "are you going to hurt him?"

"Uh, he's the Curator of Secrets."

"Yeah, he's the Curator of Secrets!" Katrina said excited, "My dad told me stories about him."

Star realized something, he might have been the bad guy for Mewmans, he was responsible for protecting the monsters in a big battle when they stormed the castle. He'd be a hero for the monsters.

"He's helped us." Katrina continued, "We found ourselves here without dad or our other brothers and sisters. This big eagle thing showed up and attacked us but he stepped in and saved us. We've been traveling with him, he said he'd try to find us a safe place to stay until this all blows over."

"That I did." The Curator spoke seemingly unconcerned by the turn of events. One of the tadpoles looked at him, "Don't worry I'm okay, I'm used to Mewman Royalty attacking me on sight, actually most royals attack me on sight now that I think about it."

"Safe?" The older man spoke up, "Are the little frog things right? You know somewhere safe around here."

"I have an idea." The Curator said getting up carefully picking up the tadpoles. "We happen to be in one of the most dangerous places in the Universe and the influx of new people will not make that much better." He tucked the gun beneath the flaps of his cloak. "Not that the rest of the Universe is going to be any better. Time is wonky here, maybe it's the influx of souls or it shifting to make room for all of them. I think time is running outside much faster. There might be nothing left if someone doesn't act soon."

"What's going on?" Janna yelled. "You seem to be the only one with a clue! I want answers."

"I would like some as well." The big guy added.

The Curator sighed, "Fine, but can we move away from the outriders? I don't want to know how ice melts in this aspect of reality."

0000

Ford had been doing what he could to help the Time Baby, he'd kept a secret stash of time space sand and gave it to the baby. It was a giant baby and he couldn't leave a hurt baby in the crater all hurt. He couldn't get him out until he fixed his hover device but it was a start.

Time Baby drank up the time space sand and looked to be doing better.

Ford asked him the question that burned in his mind, "Do you know what is happening? Half the population of the world is gone. Things are happening that I can't explain."

"I do." The Time Baby told him, "How much do you know about the infinity stones?"

0000

The Watchdogs did what they could for giant salamander while Sylvia read off the book.

"At the start of the Universe formed six stones. Each stone contained the power of a fundamental force of the universe. Time, Reality, Space, Power, Soul, and Mind. Each holds enough power to make someone unto a god."

Sylvia flipped the page, "The stones power is great, most people are unable to hold a single stone, for their power is so great anyone unworthy to hold a stone are destroyed by the power of the stone."

"Destroyed?" Dominator asked.

"Uh," Sylvia turned the book showing a painting of glowing gem in the hand of a person literally exploding.

"Metal," Dominator confirmed.

Hater asked, "What happens if someone gets two?"

Sylvia looked through the pages, "Yeah, it says no one has ever been worthy of holding two stones. No one has even managed to find two stones."

"Thanos…" The giant salamander spoke, "Thanos has all the stones…"

0000

"Thanos through bloodshed has gathered all the infinity stones." Time Baby confirmed to Ford as he treated him.

Ford had heard legends of the stones on his travels, he thought they were only legends. He heard they were held by destroyers of world, used to conquer and to destroy worlds. The idea that someone had gathered all the stones sent a cold chill down his very soul.

Especially if it was someone like Thanos, the stories he'd heard about him turned his stomach.

"And it was Thanos? Thanos was behind all this?"

"Yes,"

"Then why did no one try to stop him? With what he's done he's the last person who should have any of the infinity stones much less all of them."

"There were those who tried to stop him and it seems that they paid for it."

0000

The Curator paced back and forth a bit, he had a wrist watch like device on and it projected a hologram of the infinity stones and the Titan.

"Without a question he is the most dangerous being in the universe." He sighed, "that was before he got his hands on the stones." He paused as he thought out his words, "Thanos is a plague, there is no being in this universe more deserving to be called a monster. For centuries he has been going to planet to planet and he wipes out half the population."

Janna raised her hand, "By wipe out, what do you mean?"

"As in kill. He went planet to planet to kill millions on millions of people. But that takes so much time and effort, he couldn't make it happened throughout the universe until he gathered the stones. With them together all he had to do was snap his finger and-"

0000

"Genocide on a scale unimaginable," The Time Baby continued, "As it happened I felt unweave countless timelines, generation, civilizations, countless people who will never be… I felt them all vanish as half the lives of this universe … you can't image feeling all those lives just- all the promise they held just ….blinked out."

"….then it's true…. my brother… my nephew… they're gone…"

"And I'm sorry to say that aren't coming back."

Ford logically knew that but having someone tell him that struck him hard, made it seem so real.

"Uncle Ford?"

Ford turned around to find Mabel and the other girls stepping towards.

0000

"Wait, wait" Hater held out his hands, "If these stones are all so powerful and you can't even hold one without going kaboom! How does this Thanos use all of them at once and wreck the universe?"

The salamander who identified itself as Axolotl explained, "He had a gauntlet, a device made specifically to wield the power of the stones."

"Okay, where do you get something like that?" Hater continued to ask.

"There are at most five individuals in the cosmos who have the knowledge and skill to make such a device. None of them would have willing forged such a thing. "

"Then whose the idiot who gave a guy named the mad titan the key to wreck up the universe?" Dominator asked.

0000

"He took the Soul Stone from me." The Curator told them, "He sent out the Black Order to take it from me. It wasn't pleasant experience. They came hard and fast, me and my friends barely fought them off." He let out tired broken laugh, "Vox actually went inside their space ship and brought them down." He let out another tired chuckle, "And then he showed up, he had this gauntlet with the other stones on it."

He stared into space, "I have been in the presence of the stone before, but feeling the others all there, it was something else. I felt him before he even portaled there. We tried everything, every weapon, every tool, and everything I had ever collected to try and stop him but we couldn't it. He just plowed through us. Finally he reached the stone…"

He sat down on the ground, "The thing that most people don't understand is that the stones seem to have a mind of their own. I've never wanted the power of the Soul stone, it scared me. Just holding it made it made me feel sick. I built defenses and weapons around it, just at least to try and keep myself from ever being close to it. But something about becoming its guardian I'm connect to it…. I understood things…."

"What kind of things?" The young boy Dipper asked.

"The stone is special, the stones can choose who wield them and the Soul stone has its own desires…It demands a sacrifice."

They didn't dare ask.

"The stone demands a soul, to become the master of the stone you must sacrifice what you love the most." He let out another tired laugh, " he brought a woman with him, one who figured out I had the soul stone. She was his daughter and when he found out about the test he killed her….It happened so fast, she had tried to stop him but I could help her… it was over before I knew it… and the stone glowed and went to him…. he held the stone in his hand we attacked with everything we had and he just swung his hand at us…. everything exploded around us…I still remember the world ripping apart around me…" He lowered his eyes looking at his shoes, " I don't know how many of us survived the explosions…" his voice was breaking, "I just remember Thanos standing amongst the wreck placing the stone on the gauntlet…." He ran his hand through his hair, "we all knew it, he had enough power to kill us…"

He broken smile spread across his lips, "I'm so proud of them, none of them hesitated, no one ran away, they all ran towards him and tried. God they tried." Tears filled his eyes as he started to tremble, "Thanos … thinks he's the hero. He thinks killing half the universe means saving it. That there are not enough resources and that this is the only way. The only reason he hadn't killed any of us directly was because he didn't see any reason to. But as we rushed him, he knew, he knew even after winning none of us would give up. I saw the power stone glow and then a wave a purple light rushed over us….I still remember hearing this screech but I could hear them… I still hear them… I heard everyone I love die…"

Everyone went quiet, "My friends… my family… gone….I should have gone with them but through the purple I saw a wisp of orange light reaching out towards was the soul stone, using that faint connection of being its guardian to drag my soul here as my body was being torn apart…for the first week I looked for them… I hoped maybe… but no I was alone… I asked them to help protect the stone and in the end …I'm still here…"

"Are you okay?" Soos placed his hand on his shoulder,

The curator flinched at the sudden contact and jumped up, "Ah, yeah," he tried to continue, to think on anything else, "Thanos wanted to stones to wipe out half the universe, with their combined power he could do it. I'm sorry but if you are here you lost the coin toss…"

Stan pulled Dipper close to him, in some sense he had accepted he'd die but the others were clearly shaken by all this.

Seraph raised a hand, "Yes, I have a question? Where is here?"

The Curator answered, "This is the Soul Stone, it desires souls. When its power was used to kill half the universe it took the souls of everyone who died." He waved around, "This whole place is the Soul Stone, this whole world is something it cooked up to try keep trillions of souls calm."

"So, we're dead?" Janna spoke out loud.

"Yeah time is wonky here. From the moment I died and the seconds before Thanos did what he did I had six weeks to figure this all out, I've seen lot of people from all over showing up here. And it's going to get worse, the universe is in turmoil and if it's not stopped there is nothing going to be anything left."

0000

Moon was ridding into the Forest of Certain Death, her usual steed had vanished along with half the universe. And it looked like the forest was affected as well, it felt barren and far quieter than it normally was.

As she arrived at the estate of the Avarious Family she pushed the thoughts aside. The Kingdom was in ruins, the knights were doing their best to hold things together. At the moment she had to ask for the Avarius to help find Ludo who was the last person to have Glossaryck. She had a satchel full of corn as she approached the door.

She knocked ready to flatter them. No one answered. With a huff she forced the door open, she didn't have too much time to waste, "Hello! Sorry to barge in but we have an emergency."

Moon walked in to find the place was a mess.

She was careful as she walked in, she was tense, she'd been tense since this whole thing started but something felt wrong. She walked around but found no one, it was a dirty mess and she wondered if anyone had been there for a while.

She shook her head and let out a sigh as she started to make her way out. As she was about to move she heard a creek.

It wasn't her, but someone moved. Moon raised her hands, "Ancient fires lead my way, show me what I seek."

Three small blue balls of flames manifested and like a fire flies it flew down the hall. The spell was a willow O'wisp, it would locate anything she needed as long as they were in range. It didn't take them long to lead her to a hall closet.

She pulled it open and she didn't know what to expect but she didn't expect a scared child. He was tall and scrawny and most of all frightened. He was curled up in a ball in the corner of a closet.

Moon might not have been the biggest fan of monsters but especially after everything she could not stand the idea of scaring a child.

"Hello, I'm Moon. I'm sorry if I scared you." She leaned and offered up a kind smile, "What's your name?"

He looked up hesitantly, "…Dennis."

0000

"That was a lot to take in," Sylvia said as she and the others gathered around a campfire as nearby Axolotl rested. "One big bad took these magic stones and wreck the universe and half it is gone now."

Sylvia couldn't help but feel so very small, the only reason she was around was luck, it pretty much a coin flip.

"What to do now?"

"I'll tell you what we do." Hater got up his voice little more than a growl. "We find this Thanos and kick his keister."

Sylvia managed to chuckle for the first time in what seem like forever, "Yeah, you want to take on the most powerful being in the universe."

"He's the reason Peppers and half my Watch Dogs are gone!" Hater spoke with passion. "I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing!"

"I like a brawl as much as the next girl," Sylvia told him, "but where to start? We don't have a clue about where Thanos is or how to put up a fight."

The familiar green hat shook a little and spat out two books both marked.

Dominator picked one up, "It's a star map, and it's marked already. She flipped through the other book. Huh, this one is an atlas to the world marked in the first book."

"What world is it?" Sylvia looked at the hat unsure what it had in mind.

"Some place called Earth."

0000

Moon was saddened by recent events, it turned out Dennis had watched both his parents turn to dust.

The young boy had been so scared by the events he hadn't managed to get out of the house since it happened. The moment he heard someone show up he hid in the closet.

Dennis was nibbling on the corn Moon had brought.

Moon didn't like the idea of him scared and alone in the house and not having so much as something to eat.

After he was done he looked up at her, "Thank you for the corn."

"Think nothing of it." Moon gave him a weary smile.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dennis brought up his courage. "why did you come here? I can't imagine the Queen of Mewni would come to the Forest of Certain Death."

"I needed help… since _that_ happened everyone had been confused and scared. I'm hoping there is someone with a clue on how to make sense of it."

"And you thought my parents knew about it?"

"No, but Ludo might, I was hoping your parent might know where to find him."

"I know where he is?"

Moon stared dumbfounded unsure if she heard what she thought she did. "You do?"

"Yes, I was flying around and saw him in the mountains. I can show you where I saw him."

For the first time in days Moon had a sense of hope.

0000

Rhombulus found himself at the same door again. He'd come to visit Hekapoo, he'd been the one to tell her how the rest of the commission didn't make it.

He glanced at his hand wrapped in black bandages covering the stump that used to hold one of his snake hands.

It had been easily the worse day of his life to find the rest of the commission crumble around him, his hand, and then to find out his neice was gone. It didn't help that Hekapoo was a mess afterwards.

He had tried to get Hekapoo to come out of the room but he didn't have any luck. Today he came on a mission.

"Hekapoo?" He spoke through the door. "I know she's gone, I miss her…but we still have to work. Queen Moon is trying to gathering allies to stop the guy behind all this! But we need to know where he is. We need to know everything we can about him. Like the gauntlet, there are only a handful of people who could make something that could channel the power of the stones. Frankly your one of the people who could do that, and you know of the other people."

Rhombulus sighed, "I know your hurting but we need your help. We can't do this without you. We can't bring her back but maybe we can get her some justice… to make sure no one uses that power to hurt anyone else…"

Rhombulus didn't know what else to say and was just about ready to give up when the door swung open.

Standing in the door way was Hekapoo, she looked hagered, her eyes blood shot and red, her hair a tangled mess.

"Tell me, who is behind this?"

Rhombulus hesitated, the way she spoke made him very uneasy.

Marco stepped behind Hekapoo looking just as messed up, "Who took Seraph from us?"

For the first time in days there was a new fire in their eyes and Rhombulus feared what it would mean.

0000

"What do you mean by that?" Star dared to ask, pulling the tadpoles close to a hug.

The Curator let out a tired sigh, "Using the stones like that has messed with the natural order on a grand scale. The smallest one will be that the death toll will be bigger than half. All the accidents that will the panic that will follow, the fights for what little food remains. Then on a bigger scale I'm sure cosmic beings that kept order are half gone. Stuff is going to go wrong and go fast." He shook his head, "Though I don't know how much time we got, time is wonky here, days become seconds there and then seconds there become days here. Until the stones settles this will continue. It's a like a beating heart expanding and and shrinking, it's hurting my head feeling the difference in time."

Stan was the first one to notice something, "You're talking like you can do something about it. I thought we were stuck here and you already lost everyone you cared about why would you care if the rest of the universe goes down the drain?"

The Curator looked at him for a moment, "Maybe I just care."

"I know when someone is trying to hide something and your are trying to hide something big."

He clicked his tongue, "Okay, sure, yeah, I know how to get back." He swallowed his words, "I've studied the stone, the legends, the science, and I have a firm understanding of quantum mechanics, higher dimensions and entanglement theory."

"…well, that's good." Janna started, "You can get us home."

He looked at her sadly, "At random half of the universe was sent here, some of the people sent here aren't that good," he glanced at Star, "people assume I'm always the cause for trouble. They will assume I'm here and come looking for me. And…" He paused, " The stone is very powerful and has been around for centuries. It has been coveted by them and some have gotten their hands and failed the test. That resulted in their souls being trapped in here and they tended to be even worse." He stared at the distance, "We are closer to the center of this world where the earliest things in this stone reside. That's where I have to go."

"Uh, why?" Soos spoke, "it's all very dramatic and everything but I don't get it. Why go somewhere filled with stuff that you said is bad?"

"Oh! Right! When I got here there were some locals that told me the legend of the Monarch a being of great power that has a portion of their soul trapped here. Thet fought off some of the worse things here and formed a settlement. It holds back the worse things in the settlement. I have a plan, it's missing a lot of pieces and it's a long shot but that Monarch might be the key to helping me escape."

Seraph held her scissors, "Is it possible? my scissors didn't even work."

"The stone is just about as all powerful as a thing can be here. It doesn't want someone to escape they won't. I'm tricky though, with the stuff running in my head, the Monarch's help, I might find a link to the Universe and escape."

He looked at the group, "I'm probably going to be a huge target for some of the most powerful and scary things in the universe while I head to what's probably the most dangerous territory in the soul stone."

He turned to the group, "I can't promise I can protect any of you. I can't promise you any thing. Trust me, we can't die, we're all just ghosts but we can be hurt and our bodies torn until we can pull themselves back together. Do you still want to follow me?"

0000

Thanos was tilling the ground and already a few sprouts of plants had started to grow on his new farm.

Bill floated nearby, "Huh, all the power in the universe and you decide to start a farm. Bold choice. You know that you could just speed up the growth of the plants and have a whole farm load like in two seconds."

"I could," Thanos admitted, "but there is something to the sensation of tending to life and watching it flourish."

"Okay, sure. But is this what you really want?"

"After everything, I just want peace."

"Well, yeah, peace is all good but what are you going to do when that peace is threaten? As your self-appointed advisor let me remind you that the Universe isn't going to let this go. Those big shots were just the start, more people will show up."

The gauntlet glowed and creaked, "I know, and trust me when I say I will be ready."

0000

Hope was dashed for both Moon and Dennis. They had arrived at a Monster Temple and had hoped to find Ludo but found ashes. There were signs that there had been many rats there but the ones not dusted fled.

Dennis found a pile of dust hidden down stairs near a tent. Moon found mores piles of dust including one shaped like a book.

Moon sat at the edge of the cliff and Dennis walked close to her.

"Glossaryck is gone…" Moon had barely coped with the idea.

"I'm sorry." Dennis tried to help comfort her. "Was a he friend?"

"No, not really. He a strange little blue man but I'd known him since I was born so did my mother and grandmother and … my daughter. He was annoying and the closes thing he had to family could barely stand him … but he was our best hope. Now Glossaryck is gone."

"Glossaryck is gone? Well, it wouldn't be the first time if I recall the spell book correctly, but this one might stick."

Moon turned around to find a woman in black standing behind her.

"Eclipsa?!"

"Hello, Moon isn't it? My you've certainly grown."

Moon jumped up and raised her hand as it began to glow. She noticed the black veins around her hands had grown. She didn't realize it until she paid attention, there was a pull, a warning that the deal had been completed. In turn for the spell to kill Toffee she had promised Eclipsa her freedom and if she was freed then Toffee must be dead. The monster that killed her mother was dead and she couldn't even find joy in that.

"Can you put that down?" Eclipsa pointed at the glowing hand. "There is no need to get all violent." She sighed, "Considering your age I take it my spell didn't work as planned. Or it didn't work at all… I found my crystal broken apart and half the other crystals filled with ash." Eclipsa spoke uneasily.

Moon's eye went wide, the crystal prisons, she never even thought about them and all the horrors they held culled like everyone else. Eclipsa was just lucky her freedom could have also been her death.

Moon lowered her hand too tired to fight right now. "No put it seems he's dead now anyway."

"That lizard that killed your mother? He died with the other half? I made my way back to Mewni but saw villages in panic and fear with half the populations gone in ash. I-" She looked at the temple, "I found myself wandering back here… it's strange to say but I felt safe here once." She shook her head, "I suppose it doesn't matter now… so many people gone. Even Glossaryck! I honestly thought he'd outlive the kingdom easily."

Eclipsa looked at Moon and recognized that look, she'd seen it in a girl so terrified and sad yet trying to be brave. "You lost someone."

Moon just said, "My husband and daughter… most of the High Commission is gone ….the kingdom is barely holding together… all the kingdoms have been affected. The whole Universe has been affected. A madman known as Thanos had gotten a great power and decided to use to do away with half the population of the universe."

Eclipsa was speechless, her mother had told her about a spell she was working on to destroy all the monster at once but even that paled with this power and scope.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Eclipsa asked.

Moon tired of everything remembered that the book was gone and Eclipsa had created many powerful and dangerous spells. If they were to fight the Mad Titan they might need those spells.

"A fight is coming and we need all the help we can get."

0000

The sky ripped apart above them as thunder cracked around them. Dark storm cloud gathered all above them blocking out the light.

"Huh?" The Curator noted, "I thought something like was going to happen but I didn't think it was going to happen this soon."

The others looked on at the sudden storm as the wind blew around them.

0000

"Where are you?" Ludo continued to slap his wand but since the moment he showed up in this strange world. "Come on you can't just leave me here alone."

Ludo sat on a stone unsure what to do next to large rock and tried to plan out something.

Ludo was thinking out all his options when he heard the faint sound of banjos.

"Well, you seem to be lost. I'm lost too. Maybe we can help each other."

Ludo turned around to suddenly find a hairy orange guy with banjo sitting on the rock.

"Wait, how long have you been there?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay so things are starting to happen. Characters are meeting and plans are being set.** Its **not a great plan but it's a plan. So leave a review telling me what you guys think about all this.**


	4. Chapter 4:Best Served Cold

**VS Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pretty sure Disney owns everything. Except maybe by OCs. Maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Best Served Cold

Marco was scurrying around the living room packing as Hekapoo spoke, she held out a crystal projecting images.

The Diaz family, Jackie, and Rhombulus close by.

"Okay, so the thing about the infinity stones is that they are hard to use. They are powerful, touching one could blow you up. Most people aren't willing to risk something like that. But long ago someone figured out a work around." A blue gem was projected as six glass pieces formed around it. A man in viking armor held the newly formed cube.

"To control the stone people created objects to maintain and control their power. Still, people wondered if it was possible to control all of them at once. That was the hard part, two was way too much power. From forging stand point nothing normal could do it, you have to plan for it and make it specifically for the stones."

Figures appeared in the projections one was working in a forge as other gathered around them. "Though that is just shop talk amongst forgers, inventors tinkerers. The very idea of trying to make something to hold all the stones was far too dangerous." The other figures grabbed the forger and pulled him away, "There is an unspoken agreement, just common sense, if anyone tried to make something like that they would be stopped. If someone tried to grab the stones, everyone needs to act right away."

Rhombulus sighed, "The problem was that Thanos must found a way to make the gauntlet in secret and he gathered the stones in days and left the worlds they were on wrecked. They never had a chance to even get out a message before it all happened."

The projection turned to a golden glove with six glowing stones.

"Yeah," Hekapoo agreed, "the Infinity Gauntlet is a legend amongst people who make stuff. A glove, keeping the stones close together balancing out there powers. The trick being balancing the power without causing it to explode. Which is easier than said done, the skill and experience need to make something like that-Maybe five people can do it."

The crystal showed the outline of Hekapoo herself, "Well, I could probably do it with the materials and time but I didn't do it. Then there is the Grand Meister of Villengard, the lead of group of weapon makers with thirteen weapon factories and the nightmares of seven Grand Meister has been around for centuries and has slowly replaced his body parts, I'm not even sure how much of his original self is still around. They're all kinda nuts but he's not stupid enough to allow a gauntlet to to be made, there is no point in dealing with weapons when you let out a weapon that can destroy the universe."

A mechanical man figure joined the projection and was followed by a looming figure.

"Eitri the Dwarf from the forge of Nidavellir, he's too noble to be apart of something like this but has the skill and access to the metals he'd need to make it."

A woman's figure appeared next to the project outlines. "Then Scathach, the Queen of the Shadowlands," Hekapoo sighed, "She's the ruler of her world, it's filled with things you don't want to ever run into and it's always covered in darkness. She's a master of magic and has been around long enough and tinkers enough that if she put her mind to it I could see her make anything."

"And…" Rhombulus shuddered,

"She's a killer," Hekapoo said quietly, "she's a warrior queen that has no qualms about killing if she has to. And… well, she's known as being able to kill anything even immortals."

The next projection didn't pop up, "Yeah, and the lost guy is known as the Blacksmith God, Hephaestus or Vulcan, depends on the day of the week, I guess. People with multiple names are weirdos. He's very skilled and I thought he died ages ago but rumors have it he's been active again these last few decades but I have no clue where he's been active. If anything he's my best guess for being behind this. But since I don't know where he is we gotta check in with the others and see if they have any clues."

Jackie spoke up, "Wait, Scathach? Eitri? Vulcan and Hephaestus? I know those names. I'm big on history and well they come up in the myths of ancient cultures. Celtic, Norse, Greek or Roman."

Hekapoo shrugged, "Don't look at me, your species isn't all that original with stories. I mean, I know the times I visited you guys started call me Heka or Hecate and got all crazy with that. Like, how hard is it to say Hekapoo?"

Jackie just stared, she wasn't a huge expert on myths, she'd just know some from studying history, but now she was wondering how much of those stories were just people visiting from other dimensions.

"Ready!" Marco announced pulling out his sword. He and Hekapoo paused as they looked to the sword, they'd given it to Seraph and were teaching her how to use it. It was painful to see it again.

"Okay, so let's track these guys down and see what they know." Hekapoo said pulling out her scissors.

"Okay, you have everything?" Angie looked at her son.

"Yeah," Marco told her.

"Just be careful." Rafael added.

"I will."

Jackie took a step forwards and gave Marco a hug. She didn't want him to go, and she assumed his parents didn't either, but Marco was moving and this was getting him to move. Depression was killing him, it made him wallow and surrender but the rage she saw in his eyes made him move and refuse to give up.

Jackie was afraid of what Marco might become if they let him go down this path but she was afraid of what would happen if they let him wallow. Jackie hugged him tightly "Marco, don't do anything stupid and make sure you come back."

"…" Marco finally spoke, "Don't worry."

Hekapoo opened up a portal and Rhombulus walked in followed by her, Marco paused and offered them a smile and a wave before disappearing int the portal.

Jackie stared in silence for a moment, he never made the promise.

0000

"You know that thunder looks awfully familiar." The Curator mused to himself. "The ionized air taste weird. Oh sh-" Then the Curator realized there were children present and censored himself "Shazam."

Thunder struck him hurling him into the air and fair distance from the rest of the group.

Nachos growled jumped before Seraph and the other girls.

The clouds parted as the sky opened up and looming overhead was a giant snake like dragon with massive wings and lightning cracking off its body.

It let out a thunder like roar and the ground shook.

"Okay, shouldn't have said Shazam. I see that now." The Curator mumbled his face still firmly face down into the ground.

0000

Eclipsa was in chains, and as she walked into the castle lead along by the knights she was getting a lot of looks. As they entered the throne room Moon who'd been leading her sat down. One of the knights brought Eclipsa a chair before leaving the former and current queen alone.

Moon sighed, this was crazy for so many reasons. Eclipsa agreed to come and they stopped to take Dennis back home, Moon giving him a bit more corn and promising to check in on him. Then they headed back to the castle.

"You know I'm not going anywhere and I have no intention of causing trouble." Eclipsa said easily escaping the chains. "I meant what I said, I'll help. This Titan needs to pay for what he's done."

Eclipsa was disgusted by the sheer number behind this murder. She couldn't imagine anyone would ever find any joy in this.

Her mind wandered, before everything her heart ached thinking of how many mothers had lost their children and how many children had lost their mothers.

And she didn't have anywhere else to go, why not try and help.

Moon removed her clove and stretched out her hand, "I will make you a deal: I will grant your freedom. No chains, I will give you some gold and set you up in a place where you can live in peace. The only thing I ask is that you do everything you can to help end the threat of Thanos. Any attempt to back out will result in your permanent crystallization."

Eclipsa sighed, she would have done with without the deal but she knew Moon needed some reassurance. "I agree."

Eclipsa shook her hand a swirling bit of energy wrapped around them.

0000

Rhombulus and Marco were back to back dodging laser fires. Marco managed to deflect a blast with his sword.

"Over here!" Hekapoo called down the ruins of the factory city.

They arrived at the factory world of Villengard to find that they were on the brink of war. They made it to the main factory and the home of the Weapon Meister, only to find his apprentice. The apprentice confirmed that the Meister had vanished. Also confirmed that he had no knowledge of the gauntlet.

And worse yet, everyone was blaming each other for the vanishing and getting ready for a civil war. And they thought that Hekapoo's arrival marked back up for someone and a tip in the balance and just started fighting each other.

Rhombulus crystallized a group as they continue to run. They had means to keep portals from forming in the city.

"Got it!" Hekapoo reach the visitors she opened up a portal. She winced knowing where the portal went but it was best she could do in such a small time.

Marco and Rhombulus rushed in and Hekapoo dodge a laser blast that followed and closed down the portal.

Marco huffed as he hit the ground. They found themselves in a forest, the sky was pitch black, darker than any sky Marco had ever seen. The air was chilly, and he suddenly felt cold to his core.

"Welcome."

Marco turned around the find a young looking woman, silk cloth kissing her skin, and her long dark hair gently moving with the breeze. Marco found himself gazing at her red eyes.

Rhombulus and Hekapoo bowed and Hekapoo yanked Marco to do the same.

"Queen Scathach," Hekapoo greeted, "sorry for this unannounced visit."

Behind her was a huge castle of blacken stone that Marco thought it looked almost like ice.

"Lady Hekapoo, Lord Rhombulus, and…" The Queen said looking over Marco, "This must be the warrior I've heard tell of. One you've gotten rather close with…"

"I-" Hekapoo started.

"Oh," She interrupted Hekapoo, "I'm sorry."

Both Marco and Hekapoo looked at her unsure, it was as if she was reading them and knew.

"I see loss and pain on your faces. I'm sorry for your loss. My dimension is barren but I sensed the power ripple across the cosmos. The beasts in my forest screaming as they vanished. What caused it?"

"Uh," Rhombulus gulped out, "someone gathered the infinity stones and used a gloves to control them and used them to wipe out half the population of everything."

Scathach blinked, "Someone made the gauntlet? Who?"

"We don't know." Hekapoo told her, "We wondered if-"

"If I forged it?" Scathach sounded appalled, "I've done many things I've not been proud of but creating such a thing is not on the list. Who would use its power in such away?"

Marco raised his voice, "A man called Thanos, he killed our daughter, my friends, the High Commission and more than can we can every know."

"I am so sorry." Scathach gasped.

She had killed at least one of everything, she'd killed every manner of beast and man that she'd ever encountered, she'd killed gods and immortal. She was used to death but never in this scale.

Hekapoo explained to her what they knew.

"We need to check on the dwarf and the blacksmith. We should check with the dwarfs, the blacksmith god probably did it, it seems like something he'd do."

"Then why don't we check in him?" Rhombulus asked.

"We can get weapons from the dwarfs, we will need them. I've had run Ins with the blacksmith, he's a strange … thing. He's smart though, if he made the gauntlet he'd have a reason and he'd understand Thanos goals before he began. If he made it we will need to fight him and put him down quickly, he doesn't look it but he will put up a struggle. Hekapoo if you would make a portal for us."

Hekapoo stared, "Wait, your come with us?"

"Yes, my dimension had been torn asunder and despite my worse tendencies I cannot tolerate the sheer murders that have happened. I will not stand back and wait as the Universe hangs in the balance. I'm a warrior and there is a battle to be fought."

Hekapoo smirked, "Welcome aboard this mystery tour." Hekapoo cut open a new portal.

0000

Mabel, Candy, and Pacifica were locked in their shared room.

There wasn't any good news, they had hoped their loved ones were missing and hoping that they weren't dead.

They were all dead, more people had died and it looked like some big Purple Jerk was behind all this and broken the Universe.

Time Baby himself had admitted that the universe was pretty wrecked and might not make it.

"So they're really all gone?" Pacifica was first to break the silence.

It is a terrible thing to be without hope, it's far worse to lose that hope at such a young age.

Then they heard the grown ups talking from the floor below, it was muffled but they could just make out the words.

"Its set Ford!" McGucket told them. "I brought everything that might be helpful from that crashed ship. I managed to get a few of those pods to follow along. We'll have a lot to work with."

"Good," Ford nodded, "Time Baby has gone into a hyper-nap."

"So, what's the plan?" Wendy asked,

"Exodus." Ford said tired. "We rebuild the portal, I did manage to get a few bits of tech while traveling into other universes and dimensions and timelines. We should be able to build it faster, especially with Time Baby's help. We can evacuate to another universe where these events haven't taken place in."

"What?" Melody spoke up, "We're running away?"

"Thus Universe is dying…" Ford said solemnly, "We can at least save as many of those who are left."

"That's the thing," McGucket spoke up, "We do have one major problem left. No power source, the government has gotten a lot stricter on the old power source we used."

Ford fiddled with his collar, "Yes, and even if it wasn't it would take us a long time to gather enough to even start the machine. And we will need result before we get the government involved."

They would need as much help as possible to get people moving towards the portal or make mobile portals to get as many people. Neither an easy task and it would be harder with everything in disarray.

Then they would still need to find a proper universe where they could hide. He had known a scientist on his travels who knew about other universe but he was a drunk and very rude. He was sure if he was in this universe or his double and had survived he'd already fled.

There was still so much to do.

"I got it!" McGucket announced, "While you were away someone contacted me. They saw some of the patents I sold."

"Someone interested in buying them?"

"No, someone with tips on messing them up. He told me it would be better that if the government didn't get some of my more…. Dangerous inventions."

Ford smirked for the first time in a while, when young McGucket had been a bit of a hippy eager to stick it to the man and it was nice seeing a little bit of that still made it through the years.

Mcgucket continued, "We traded messages every once a while, very smart and helped me improve a few of my ideas. If we can contact them they might be able to help."

Wendy shook her head, "Good luck, the phones are spotty at best."

Ford agreed, with all that happened and the sheer lack of people to fix it phones and other services were barely working.

"I think I have an idea," Ford was struck with inspiration, "Those pods you brought with you, if their comms are workin-"

McGucket interrupted you, "I follow you! If I can patch my laptop through it I might be enough of a boost to reach them. I'll get right on it."

Candy looked out the window, "Look!"

Outside the shack was a few pods from the ship and it looked like they were loaded with everything they could salvage.

0000

Marco had once spoken with Hekapoo of Nidavellir, the only forge she would even consider of maybe being better than hers. She said that it was beautiful, that the dwarfs made a rig around a neutron star. That the dwarfs were lively passionate and noble craftsmen.

She even said that she might take him there, that one day they should take Seraph there.

Now standing there on the rig, they were disgusted.

The Neutron star had gone out, the dwarfs had kept the star going for centuries but now it a dark mess of melted metals.

But the sight the made them all sick was locked in another room. They found the dwarfs, or at least their remains, they killed and brutally so and then stuck there and left to rot.

"Let's-" Rhombulus started, "I can't-"

Scathach closed the door, they'd all seen too much death.

The group walked into the rig and looked around, they place was a mess but they found something. They found a large pile of dust and something they didn't expect.

"Is that the gauntlet?" Marco questioned.

Hekapoo hesitated, she couldn't believe that Eitri would have made it.

Scathach looked at it, "It's a mold, a mold for the infinity gauntlet. It has a space for six stones."

Hekapoo spoke up, "Uru metal, the dwarfs were lousy with the stuff. That stuff would have been strong enough to make it. But why? The dwarfs would never agree to-"

Scathach shook her head, "I think we know the answer. Those killed were incentive for Eitri, build what I want or I kill them."

"And Thanos killed them anyway?" Marco said somehow more disgusted with the man.

Scathach added, "He must have spared Eitri as a manner of payment not that it did him any good in the end. Though maybe it's a mercy, I doubt he'd find any happiness in the world he unfortunately helped make."

Hekapoo created some clones and they collected what they thought might have been useful and took it to the forge.

Finally she collect the mold for the gauntlet, they hoped to use it find some weakness they could exploit.

Scathach borrowed Hekapoo's scissors, "We should still check in on the Blacksmith, he might of some aid. He's hard headed but I'm sure he'll lend us some aid."

"I guess its time." Hekapoo said.

Scathach nodded, "It is."

Scathach held out a finger and drew a symbol in the air and Hekapoo raised her hand fire filling it. Both women pushed forwards and flames erupted soon consuming the rig. Engulfed in flames they walked into the portal. 300 Dwarfs died on that rig and this seemed like the only proper way send them off.

For one last moment the rig glowed bright.

0000

Stan pushed Dipper behind him keeping the girls behind him too. He wasn't sure what he could do against something like that but like hell he was just going to let anything happen.

The only one who seemed to have any idea was extra crispy so it was up to him.

The dragon laughed and each chuckle was like cracking of lightning.

The dragon didn't seem to be interested in them at all looking down on the charred body.

"Oh. How much time has passed since we last met? The cosmos shook and brought you too me. What a splendid day?" The dragon sniffed at the unmoving form, "No talk, I remember last time we met I couldn't get you to shut up."

He slammed his claws into the Curator and he didn't even yell.

"I honestly thought this was going to be more of a fight. This is actually rather disappointing." He just flicked him away. "How will amuse myself now?" The dragon's steely gaze turned to the group, "Maybe I should turn my attention to your retune? Hm, they seem smaller and less impressive than I remember."

"Dagger heart blast!" Star held out her wand and fired off an attack.

The heart shaped dagger bounced off the dragon's skin, "You know dragons are resistant to magic."

"What?" Star asked realizing her wand didn't do anything.

Seraph nodded, "Yeah, its pretty common knowledge."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Hm, you might make a tasty treat."

"I am very salty, just a heads up." Soos tried to be helpful.

"I know, most humans are." The dragon licked his lips.

"Might be a good time to run." Janna suggested.

"Does anyone think they can out run a dragon?" Dipper found himself taking a step back.

Nachos growled at the bigger dragon, even with the dragon-cycles speed they couldn't outrun out it.

The dragon lunged at the group with its maw wide open.

0000

"And that ought to do it." Mcgucket typed on his laptop that was now connected to one of the black pods.

These were pods that would move from ship to ship and to other planets. Ford nearly got dragged away by one the last time he went to the ship.

McGucket sighed as sent off the message, he knew it would be silly to think he'd get a message right away if at all. He hope they had survived and could be of some help.

He slid off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and set down his laptop inside the pod compartment.

He decided to walk away to try and find something else to focus on.

It didn't take much longer for Mabel to come by followed by Candy and Pacifica.

Mabel walked up to the drone and touch the outside.

"Why are we here?" Pacific couldn't help but ask.

"Dipper," Mabel said solemnly, "I could just imagine him being here and looking at everything and Uncle Ford telling him not to touch it because it was dangerous and he'd still do it anyway." Mabel voice began to break.

"Yeah," Pacifica said, "I bet he'd be here nerding it up, and his voice would go all squeaky when he got excited."

"And he'd wave his hands all around," Candy added, "and they would all wiggle everywhere."

The three girls smiled, they sad smiles but it helped, it helped to think of Dipper for a moment.

Mabel rubbed her eyes, she spotted a red circle pop up on the screen, "Like he'd start talking all that weird babel, like this weird red dot mean we gotta flip do-what switch."

Help Me.

"What?" Mabel was surprised by the sudden appearance of words on the screen.

The drones started switched on, a red triangle on the glass doom lit on. Robotic arms sprung out waving around randomly. The girls yelled but the arms wrapped around and pulled inside and the sphere closed.

The girls screamed freeing themselves from the arm and beat against the glass.

"Girls!" Ford and the other rushed out towards the screaming.

The pod took up in the air and soon jetted up into the air and far beyond their reach.

0000

"By the gods," The Queen of shadows muttered.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Rhombulus asked.

"Yes, this — it doesn't look like the last time I visited but it certainly the place. I can feel the remnant of his aura and his meddling."

Marco looked around and it was horrible, it was a large area and it had been friend, every things was just burned to the ground. There was nothing left, it was a large circle of destruction.

"This was done before the snap." Hekapoo inspected the ground, "I know burn marks and this is older and super well done. Like whoever set this off didn't want to leave anything standing. It burned everything, buildings… people."

Marco moved out, there was a fog all around maybe he could find something a short distance away. Anything they could use to fight Thanos, maybe if they were lucky a survivor.

"Was this some accident?" Rhombulus offered up, "I mean, he was a blacksmith maybe when it happened something got set off."

"It was neurotic at times," Scathach told him, "he would have had all sort of measure to prevent such things. He kept his collection here, he protected it, he wouldn't allow himself to destroy it."

"Collection?" Hekapoo murmured.

"Oh you didn't know? You never met him?" Scathach told her.

"No, just heard rumors. That he was really good at making stuff."

"Yes, many items were things he had created but many were items he'd won through battle."

"A blacksmith who fights?"

"Yes, well that was one of his names. The Curator of Secrets collected names as well. One was the Blacksmith God."

"Curator of Secrets!?" Hekapoo shouted," My bosses have been gunning for his head for centuries?!"

Marco rushed back, "Where are we?" Marco came running back.

"Huh?" Rhombulus rubbed his chin, "Didn't Omni say the Curator was supposed to be hiding out on-"

"Earth." Scathach confirmed, she waved her hands forming rune in the air, power wafted through the air banishing the fog with a strong gust of wind.

As the fog started to part they manage to see broken structures right outside the circle of destruction.

Hekapoo looked on, "Those don't look like anything I've ever seen on Earth. They almost look like space ships."

"Kinda look like big Qs" Rhombulus pointed out.

As more of the fog cleared the found streets torn part by battle and finally pass that they made out streets, slopping hill and at a distance they saw a long bridge.

"That's the golden gate bridge!" Marco yelled, "We're in San Fransisco! We're literally in the same state I live in!" Marco grabbed his head, "Before everything happened there were rumors that aliens were being spotted in San Fransisco. This all happened right…"

Scathach realized something, "He had a stone…."

"Yeah! Omni said the Curator had one…."

Scathach admitted, "He died trying to stop Thanos… and failed…."

0000

The dragon growled as he stopped and was pulled back.

"Stay away from the kids!" The Curator ordered, his hands covered in large metal gloves. "And the old man! And -" he glanced at Soos, " Baby-man? Hamster person?"

"Yeah I get that a lot." Soos chuckled.

"Finally," The dragon turned around, "Some fight, I thought that was all gone A-"

The dragon stopped as the cold gun was pulled out and used to freeze his mouth.

The curator glared at the Dragon, his words slow and menacing, "Long Lei the dragon of the Thunder Clouds. Forget my name, I've lost the right to use."

The ice shattered as Long roared, "Fine, what should I call you? It would be undignified to not to at least mark your grave properly."

"Pick one! I've gotten plenty. Curator of Secrets, Keeper of Balance, The Janus, The Blacksmith God, Blacksmith to the Gods, The Mad One, He who Stands on the Brink, Merlin, Champion of Time, Servant of Life and Death," He rolled his eyes, "how about something more humble? Nemo Noone, Mike Ainsel, Vic Sage, Dante Aguila, Ivan Navi- Oh just pick one! I don't care!"

The air was torn apart as the dragon blasted out a bolt of thunder intending to finish the Curator

There was a blinding light and, "You're an idiot."

The curator was standing there unharmed, the bolt of thunder caught firmly his hand even though it seemed eager to try and escape. "I used to forge these things for Zeus. You know what I found out, magical thunder is slower than real thunder and if you pay attention you can catch it."

Everyone, including the magic dragon, were stunned to see someone actually catch thunder in their hand. "Hey Princess! Mind buying me a couple of seconds."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Star had the wand raised and rushed towards the dragon. A pink lasso shot out of the wand and wrapped around the dragon's neck. Star used her forward's momentum to the tug it down. Long shifted to the side being surprised by the sudden action.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" A rainbow colored fist smacked the irritated dragon.

The Curator forced the thunderbolt to the ground and pulled out from his ratty old cloak a large metal harmer. He beat the hammer down as hard as he could. He managed to pull out a few broken bit of metal and tossed them there too.

Long shook his head trying to shake Star off, Seraph look up at the sparks of thunder that shot of the dragon.

"What are you planning?" Janna asked.

"I saw this thing, where some who could control fire could also catch and redirect thunder."

"Wait, you mean fire benders?" Dipper guessed.

"Oh!" Soos jumped up. "I love that series." The Tadpoles had climbed on Soos to get a better look at the fight.

Stan on the hand was watching Star trying to fight off a dragon. The physical blows seemed to bother the dragon, rainbow fist hit like a punch, magic might not work but punching always worked.

He didn't like leaving a kid to fight a big lizard, "If I could just get up there."

"I think we could help." Seraph said overhearing him and gave a pat to her own dragon.

The Curator was still busy at work and just pretty much ignoring the fight.

His eyes glowing as he struck down with the hammer. The thunder reacted to each and every blow.

Star screamed as the latest attempt to shake off hurled her into the air barely holding onto the wands and the rope that sprung from it. She almost let go when she heard the sound of engines.

Star blinked as she saw the old guy ridding the behind Seraph on Nachos. The dragon-cycle flew around the head of the larger dragon, the dragon started to turn its attention them was met by fire balls thrown by Seraph.

"Whaaat?" Star let out and before she knew what was happening.

Stan jumped off one dragon and jumped onto the head of the bigger one. To pretty everyone's shook he started punching it and getting some good hits in on Long's eyes.

Thunder cracked the air and all things grew still.

The Curator fired the ice gun at his work, "Done." The curator's words echoed.

0000

Thanos stared at the gauntlet on his hand, damaged it still held a great power the gems were interconnected now. It was a testament to Eitri's skill damaged in such a way yet it held in tact and power was still enough to defeat and army of gods.

He found himself staring at the Soul gem, his head ached. Now that things had started to calm down to full force of his new senses hit him. He could see the past, all possible futures, the thoughts of every living thing and see the souls of all the dead and living.

"You're feeling it?" The floating demon spoke. "The possibilities, all your senses heightened? Trust me you want to shut that off. I can see every possible outcome and it just ends up confusing. And some sweater loving brat ends up being just unpredictable enough that you never see her actions coming. You need to lay off them, limit yourself until you adjust to everything else. Time Baby steps."

Thanos sensed he was telling the truth.

Thanos hated to admit it, "You are correct, these new powers are disrupting my mind. I can't allow that with this power."

The gems glowed as Thanos sighed in relief as a great burden was pushed off him.

0000

"Wow!" Wander let out, at a distance he could see flashing light. "Is that a fire work show?"

"Wander!" Peeper ran out of the woods with a few of the watchdogs. "We are a strange new world! We still don't know where we are or how we got here! Are best shot is sticking together! You can't just run off!"

"Sorry about that." Wander scratched his head. "I got a bit excited. Look I made a new friend!"

Wander held up Ludo's hand.

He gave them an unsure, "Hello I'm Ludo."

"Hi." Peeper shrugged, "Wander we have to figure things out."

"I just remembered something. With all the excitement I forgot. I know what's going on."

"YOU KNOW!?" Peeper yelled out.

"Yeah, a long-long-loooong time ago I ran into a Verron Soothsayer, he said at the end of days I would be consumed by ashes. I would have to find the Lost One."

"Lost One?" Ludo questioned,

"Yeah, he told me that at the Time of Ashes the Lost One needed to be saved."

"Saved?" Peepers questioned the statement.

"Yeah, that I would need to save them from themselves." Wander's voice got serious, "That if I didn't help them then at the final moment everything would be lost. And he sounded real serious, he made sure I memorized that."

"Uh, well, we're all lost." Ludo told him, "How is this even important right now?"

"Oh! Yeah, he said one more thing: that I would need to find the Monarch."

"Okay," Peepers said, "who is that? And how are we supposed to find them?"

"That's the easy one!" Wander pointed to the stone they were sitting on, at some ancient writing, "It is an old language used by royals, It says for salvation this way to the Monarch."

0000

"I've seen enough anime to know where this is going." Soos scooped up Dipper and Janna and ran.

Seraph gave Nachos a kick, "Move it!" She grabbed Stan on a fly by who grabbed Star.

"What?" Long asked.

The Bolt of thunder had been shaped into in a glowing blade of a sword. The Curator's eyes glowed bright as he slashed at the dragon. The blade grew like a bolt of lightning striking through the dragon and spreading out like vines.

The dragon stared as its body fell to ribbons and started to dissolve.

The Curator used the sword to standing, he felt his heart beating and cracks forming around his eyes. Everything ached and he clutched to the blade. A twisted grin appeared on his face, "It worked."

"You killed him…." Seraph gasped.

"Ghosts?" The Curator huffed, "Everyone here is little more than ghosts. The body he had is broken down, given time he will reform. Let's get out of here for now." His wounds started to vanish as if they were never there.

He took off the gauntlets and tossed them towards Stan, "Take them, they are gauntlets I made based of a dwarves friends plans. They grant the user 3000 times their strength. You seem like a boxer, right?"

"Yeah," Stan said unsure. "How did you know?"

"Your nose, it looks like it's been punched a lot and there is a cut above your eye, those are boxer injuries. Use them to protect yourself and the kids." He turned around and started walking away, "I'm keeping the matching belt though."

"Where are you going?" Star yelled out.

"I need to find the Monarch, they are my key out of this place. You can follow me or not, it's your choice. Trouble is going to find me one way or another."

The group found themselves turning to each other, unsure of what to do.

Star watched the Curator walk away as he place the hammer and newly made sword into his cloak where they vanished.

The tadpoles jumped off Soos and followed along the curator. Stan put on the gauntlets and walked behind him as Soos and Dipper followed.

Star blinked as Janna and Seraph followed.

Star understood, they followed him because he had power and he was the only person who knew what was happening. If there was any hope they had to follow him. Star hated the idea of depending on an enemy of the family but she didn't have a choice.

0000

Marco and the others stood in an unmarked grave for those who stood at the last against Thanos. And to Marco's horror they were a lot closer to home than he wanted to believe. No one had even realized any of this because of the dusting.

Hekapoo held out the gauntlet mold, "We should see what we can figure out from this thing. A weakness or something, if Eitri was half as smart as I think he should have put a flaw in it. Maybe something we can exploit."

Rhombulus sighed, "What about us? What should we do?"

Marco grit his teeth, "We help the queen, if she's getting an army we help. I think I know some people, if they survived they will help. If you find a way to break the gauntlet we need to be ready to take that opening."

Scathach pointed up, "I think we have something else to tend with first."

A shadow fell on them as a ship loomed overhead. Marco cringed as he was seeing the grim specter of death looming overhead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hi, not much to say I'm finishing writing this well** pass **midnight and I need to sleep soon. So, there you go for the next chapter. Halloween will be soon so happy that. And leave a review telling me what you think. Night.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

**VS Infinity**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Pretty sure Disney owns everything. Except maybe by OCs. Maybe.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Lost and Found

Everything for several blocks was a wreck.

The battle with the Black Order had caused a lot of damage and then dropping a space ship on the place didn't help.

Curator looked around, he hated that they had to drop a freaking spaceship to stop the freaking army of monsters they brought.

At a distance, he could hear sirens and people in a panic. He had put up certain measures to keep them away but they wouldn't help. He took out his smartphone and looked at the news, already reports of space ships and monsters were getting out. He could do it but it would take a massive amount of work to fix everything.

It really didn't help that the builds were broken and there were remains of a space ship.

And this still wasn't the biggest problem.

The hairs on the back of his next stuck up and a putrid taste filled the back of his throat. Everyone around him went rigid as they too sensed it. It was bad, an overwhelming pressure he was sure everyone in the city was feeling even if they lacked awareness or power.

More to it a felt the stone, the stone… was scared. His connection to it had been all but none existent but he felt it. His head ached.

A portal tore through space before them and the mad titan walked out of it with a green woman with red hair by his side. She was not pleased to be with him.

They were scared, tired from the last battle, but they raised their weapons to attack.

The Curator raised his hand, "Stop! Don't attack."

"Welcome, Thanos, Son of Alars. Gamora, daughter of Thanos."

The Titan looked at him, "You know of us?"

"You've killed a lot of people, you made a name for yourself and that has gotten around. Even if I didn't have the Soul Stone …. it knows things and just made sure I knew about those coming for the stone."

Thanos huffed, "You made a name for yourself as well, Curator of names are whispered amongst the stars. They are spoken in hushed tones by the gods."

"Yeah, I suppose. Most cosmic beings call me the Keeper of the Balance though. Curator might be more fitting, especially considering why you're here."

Thanos looked around, "I take it you've stopped my Black Order from retrieving the stone."

"Yes."

"And now you will try to stop me."

"No."

That surprised Thanos and everyone around.

To answer the unasked question the Curator spoke, "The Black Order is one thing, but you were a threat before the stones." He gestured towards the gauntlet, "now you hold five of the stones… I'm good, together we are great but we can't overpower you."

"Then you will give me the stone?"

"No, the stone is not for me to give. I'm its minder, not its owner. I will only lead you to it. Follow me to it."

He waved him over, the others stayed at a distance but didn't leave them alone. One of the buildings had been cracked open during the fight and relics and tools scattered all around.

The Curator pulled out a sword from his long blue coat and slit his hand and let some of the blood hit the floor. He bent down and began to use his blood to draw arcane symbols on the floor.

"The Stone is special, I had to figure out a way to contain it. I ended up forging a pocket of space to keep it right under everything. Infinitly small and infinitely big at the same time, fueled by the stone itself. Only sealed away by my blood and only revealed by my blood and my own free will. Forcing me to try to open it would kill me and keep it trapped forever."

Thanos marveled, "Clever if anyone would ever force you to unlock it they would forever keep it away from them. That is if you were willing to die for this cause."

The Curator finished up and licked his hand, "Hah, yeah, I'm not that noble. If someone could actually beat us I would always open the lock." He took a deep breath and said, "Open Sesame!"

He had placed all sorts of nasty spells and weapons in place to always give him hesitant to unlock this case but now it didn't seem worth it.

The floor split open and a floor began to rise, two huge obelisks rose as the building was pulled apart. Between the towers stood a circle alter. The Curator didn't build it, this alter was forged by the stone in the empty space he set up.

"Where is the stone?" Thanos asked.

"Like I said the stone is special." The Curator leaned against his sword, "The stone has a price. To make sure its owner knows and respects its powers It requires a soul. If you want to claim the stone then you have to sacrifice the life of the person you must love. Consider it an activation fee."

The Green woman laughed as Thanos just stood there stunned, "All my life, I dreamed of a day...a moment... when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now... You kill and torture...and you call it universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one."

The Curator started walking away, the Black Order was evil but they cared for one another two of them even married each other but Thanos who revealed in death… who could he ever love?

"Is that tears?"

The Curator paused as something struck his gut. "Oh…"

Thanos turned to Gamora as she realized why he was crying. "No, this isn't love."

Thanos looked at her, "I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you. I'm sorry, little one."

"No," Gamora tried to pull a knife to kill herself but the knife turned into bubbles.

"No!" She yelled out as Thanos grabbed her. The Curator rushed to try to do something

He moved just in time to hear a terrible crack and her body fall on the altar. Everyone was stunned, no one expected anything like that to happen.

The sky above them open up shattering what remained of the roof and a glowing stone descended towards the Titan.

Thanos' eyes went wide as the sword was plunged into his neck. The Curator was stunned but when he saw the stone he came back to his senses and attacked.

His mind was racing, Thanos was a mad man who killed and killed, he tore families apart, he ruined worlds and never relented. How could such a man have enough of a heart to actually love someone? He couldn't believe it. The stone had been urging him on and he thought because he would not pass the test. He couldn't let him finish the gauntlet and attacked him with his sword as soon as he could.

Thanos swatted him away and pulled out the sword. Without hesitation, he snapped the sword in half and tossed the pieces. All the Curator's allies launched their attacks magical, physical, metaphysical, and even psychic.

"Don't let him get the stone!" The Curator yelled, desperation entering his voice.

The Curator drew in every bit of magic he could as he prepared a spell.

The battle lasted several minutes, they never relented, Thanos hurled them around attacked them and twisted everything they could throw at him. They fought with everything they had,

The Titan held out the gauntlet blocking every attack with the last stone inches away he raised it and a blast of energy erupted destroying what remained of the building and tossed everyone back.

The Curator snapped awake on the ground his friends on the floor all around him. He looked up just in time to see Thanos claim the last stone.

The Curator remembered what happened next, in every detail. He remembered the blast knocking him back, he remembered feeling weightless in the air. He remembered feeling the heat burning his skin, he remembered feeling the force tearing through him.

He rememebered screaming.

He remembered his eyes burning, melting in his sockets.

But he still saw them.

That what he remembered most.

He remembered his friends and loves ones around him. He remembered their faces twisted in agony. He remembered watching their bodies torn apart before him, and he remembered how close they were and yet he could never reach them.

0000

"No! No! No No No!" The Curator was looking at the cut on his hand as he started screaming as the memories slammed him. "No!" He started breathing hard. "No!"

"Are you okay?" Seraph asked him worriedly.

"No!" I need a moment!" The Curator ran from them going to the edge of the forest and fell to his knees. "No please make it stop!" He tried to hide his face in his hands as he desperately tried to control his breathing. "Please stop!"

Stan told the others, "Just stay here, I'm going to check on the kid."

Stan walked carefully to where The Curator was, "Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah, super," The Curator spat out sarcastically.

Stan let that go, he'd seen this before on his travels, usually people who'd been to war and had seen stuff they wished they hadn't. Stan knew they didn't have a few good days but this guy had been on the front lines, he'd fought and lost everything to try and stop it and failed. He failed and just lasted long enough to watch everyone he love die and then get six weeks to mourn alone and develop some serious survivors guilt.

Stan wanted to say something, to help him but he didn't have a clue how to do that. He was struggling to stay together, Stan sighed realizing this guy was their only shot in getting back home.

0000

"Is that a skull shaped space ship?" Marco was the first one to say anything.

He wasn't sure how to react at that. A nasty thought entered his head, could those that attack be coming back. Before he could voice his thoughts the ship landed, Marco raised his hands when it popped open.

A skull guy stepped out, "Yeah, hey! Do you guys mind telling me where I am?" He held out a map book, "Okay, We're on Earth right? This map I'm supposed to be some place called San Fransisco. Am I even close?"

"Wait," Marco questioned, "Hey didn't I see you at the Nexus Tournament?"

"Oh, a fan?" Hater smiled at the positive attention.

"No, You were tossed into a wall near me."

Hater was about to say something when Sylvia stamped behind him, "Yeah, so are we there?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!"

Sylvia blinked as the spotted the group, "Oh! Hey! I think I was at your wedding, Wander's friend?"

"Wander?" Hekapoo asked, "You mean Tumbleweed? Yeah, weird guy, fun at parties, great gift giver."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Are we getting the gift back? I mean, you didn't go through with it, you were affected by weird bugs."

"Yes, I heard about those." Scathach nodded at hearing the news.

"What's the hold up?" Dominator followed the others out. She blinked, "Hey Heka…"

Rhombulus scratched his head, "Hey doesn't she-"

He stopped when he looked over to Hekapoo who had a furious look in her eyes and she was covered in flames, "You!"

"Oh-" Dominator managed to let slip before Hekapoo rushed at her tossing her into the ship.

Hater just looked at Sylvia, "So, you think they know each other?"

Sylvia sighed, "Yeah, that's probably a safe bet."

"Hekapoo!" Rhombulus chased after her.

Hater watching his ship shake about at the yells from the Guard Dog, "Hey! Don't mess up my ship!"

The skeleton man chased after them.

Scathach glanced over to Marco, "Should we go after her?"

Marco shook his head, "No, I know Hekapoo good enough to know when she gets like that just stay out of her way." Marco decided to make his way to Sylvia, "So yeah, we didn't talk at the wedding."

"Yeah, you kinda dropped to the floor." Sylvia tried to joke to lighten things up.

There was an awkward moment before Sylvia spoke again, "I'm guessing the dusting happened here too."

Marco glanced away before giving a nod.

"I'm sorry," Sylvia spoke to the unspoken grief that as she'd seen the whole universe shared in.

"You too."

Sylvia pushed pass it, "Okay, this is going to sound strange but I got Wander's magic hat, it's usually good at giving out what you need. And it gave us directions to this spot." She looked around, "…but it looks like we're too late."

Scathach sighed, "I'm afraid that if the hat sent you to find the Curator he was killed before Thanos-"

"Thanos!" Sylvia let out, "That's what the salamander told us cause this!"

Marco picked up on that, "I think we need to trade notes."

CRASH!

They were startled something crashed nearby into one of the remains of the down ships. It was large pod like device with tendrils jotting out of them and striking around wildly tearing everything apart.

0000

Ice met flames and followed an explosion.

Dominator coughed, she knew that was going to happen but she preferred an explosion to an angry Hekapoo. She shook her head finding the red head covered in quickly melting the frost.

Dominator brushed the hairs out of her eyes, Hekapoo had no clue about her somewhat new ice powers and that was the only thing that buying her time. She decided to make her getaway before she got freed.

She started to walk away when a blast of heat melted the last bit of ice.

"Huh," Dominator said nervously, "So, yeah, I got some ice powers now too. What do you think?"

She tried to make some sort of escape plan, if she kept switching powers long enough maybe she could find an escape pod or something.

Yeah, that didn't work as Hekapoo sucker punched her in the gut. She was then hurled and slammed into a nearby wall. As Hekapoo tossed Dominator around Hekapoo didn't think of anything, she had some horrible few days and all that aggression found an outlet. Dominator was so taken by surprise she couldn't get her bearings at all.

Dominator could barely make sense of anything at this point and just felt her head knocked against a wall. She looked up to find Hekapoo standing over her. Hekapoo pulled out her daggers.

FZZT.

Hekapoo blinked as she quickly found Dominator encased in crystal.

She turned around to find Rhombulus barely catching up. "…Hekapoo….Are you okay?"

"Did it look like I needed help? I was winning."

"That's not what I asked."

Hekapoo found her hand shaking and forced herself to stop, "I'm fine."

She felt the rage in her boiling inside, she decided to fight it down after all Dominator wasn't the target she wanted to focus it on.

Hekapoo walked down the hall back to the outside.

Hater caught up huffing out of breath, "Ah, okay, so what happened? Why is she in crystal? Is she stuck like that?"

"Pretty much," Rhombulus informed him.

"Cool, excuse me." Hater went over to the crystal and started making mocking faces at the captured woman. "Look at you trapped in crystal! Now whose the biggest bad guy?"

"Uh, the guy whose turned half of everyone into dust." Rhombulus guessed.

"Well, okay fine!"

Yeah, he really couldn't argue against that.

0000

There were screams coming from a strange sphere like thing that just crashed. That alone would have been worrisome but the group could certainly make out screaming voices from inside it.

"Is that a space pod?" Sylvia was the first to speak.

"Yeah," Marco as they broke into a run Sylvia right besides him.

As they got close to they noticed how wildly the tendrils on it where flailing about.

Scathach walked close behind them and mused, "It doesn't seem to be interested in going anywhere, just moving those tendrils. We will have to stop them before we can get closer."

It took a bit of skill and speed on their side but they were quick to pin the tendril before crushing it. Marco's reflexes help and Sylvia's strength help too. The Queen of Shadows was having an easy time crushing them alone.

Scathach pulled out a few strands of hair and whispered a spell and they became as strong as steel and with a few flicks of the wrist, they skewered and pinned the tendrils down.

Sylvia and Marco found where the doors closed and pried it open.

They weren't sure what they would find but they found three huddling girls in the sphere.

0000

Ford was getting ready the other pod. They really only had one option, they had to follow the girls.

"Okay, I think I got it!" McGucket announced, "Your pod should follow where the girl's pod went. Sorry, we won't be able to talk, I'll take a me a bit longer to get a communication array between the pods."

"This will have to be enough." Ford nodded.

Ford took his blaster put it under his coat, he didn't know where the girls went off but he couldn't be too careful.

He went to board the pod when Wendy followed him, "Scoot over Stan 2."

"Wendy?"

"I'm coming along, those girls are scared and let's face it your next the best people person."

For was about to argue that but … he wasn't suited to comforting people.

"Plus, if there is any danger you're going to need someone to back you up." Wendy spun her ax to emphasize her point.

Ford huffed, "Fine, let's go but I get to pick the radio station."

"Who listens to the radio? Just drive fast!"

McGucket sent off the pods and hoped for the best.

0000

In the group was getting worried, Star had little trust for the Curator to start with. The others weren't much more trusting especially seeing him having a moment.

"Yeah, so should we wait for him?" Janna asked the group.

Dipper pointed out, "I don't know, can we even leave him here. He said he had an idea to where this Monarch is and he knows how to get out of here."

Stan rubbed his head, "Well, maybe. I'm not sure about it, I'm usually really good at reading people and with him... I don't know, he's a mess. I can't tell if he's nuts or if he does know anything."

"So," Soos began, "If he does know where this Monarch don't we need him."

Star argued, "I'm sure we can find them. He's nuts, my family has a bunch of stories where he's just causing trouble. He's probably lying."

"We still can't just leave him," Soos pointed out.

The group continued to argue amongst themselves but Seraph just looked at the tadpoles playing with the pups, close by Nachos was looking at the Curator. Seraph gave the dragon a head pat and made her way to the curator.

He was looking out into space and muttering to himself. He seemed lost, Seraph didn't know how to put it just that he seemed lost even just in his own head.

She didn't understand it all but if thins were such a big mess than she thought they all had to help each other.

Seraph sat down besides him, "Are you okay?"

He looked head on, "…Not really."

"Yeah, I guess no one is." Seraph just looked forwards not wanting to make him uncomfortable, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything wrong." His voice was quiet and soft.

"Yeah, but it just sounds like it was even worse for you. "

The Curator didn't speak just continued to stare, what was there to say, he had suffered but everyone had suffered in some way.

"Can you really do it?" Seraph spoke in a little more than a whisper.

"Do what?"

"Get us back?" Seraph tugged on her jacket, "My parents are somewhere home. They were holding me when it happened-" Seraph looked at her hands, it was strange for her to feel her body fall apart. "They were scared… but they tried to keep me from panicking…."

He glanced at the girl and adjusted his goggle, "You're young… I mean, you are a lot younger than you look."

"Oh! You noticed? Yeah, something happened so when I was born I started to age really fast in my mom's home dimension. I'm actually only a few months old."

The Curator was sickened to his stomach, this teen was a toddler and he wondered how many little kids were in this world without their parents. The tadpoles were just another example. How many kids were there alone and lost. How many had ended up there because of his failure.

"Yes."

"What?" Seraph asked,

"Yes, I can get you home. Well, I can try to get you out of this stones. You might be stuck with the princess to get you the rest of the way." He got up and dusted himself only pausing to pat her on her head.

"Well, I don't hear you making any better ideas." Stan argued to Star.

"Well, he's useless-" Star started off.

"Lets get going." The Curator interrupted her and started to walk pass the group. "I needed a moment and that moment has passed, let's get going. I need to get out of this stone."

With a new vigor he walked towards his destiny Seraph smiled as hopped up to follow.

Star looked at the young girl, "Did you tell him anything?"

She just shrugged, she hadn't found anything special in her words. The truth was the Curator was in a dark place and Seraph reminded him something in his core, he didn't like seeing a kid in trouble.

He didn't have a lot of believes, but he didn't think children should suffer, that people should do everything keep children from suffering to let them stay innocent as long as possible.

He had lost everyone he cared about but maybe he could return someone to someone else. Maybe he could undo his mistake even if just for one kid.

It didn't interfere with his main goal, maybe he could… maybe he could…

He hoped anyway.

0000

Wander looked at another rock with carvings on it.

Ludo just glared, "Do you ever know what it says?"

"Yes! I learned it a long time ago from a Queen, I met her once she had been tending to this little glowing bugs."

Ludo already bored with this conversation waved him off, "Yeah, okay, whatever, what does it say?"

"That the Monarch is this way, I got this gut feeling I need to go there. Like, big destiny stuff is waiting. Let's go new friend." Wander played on his banjo, "Off to see the Monarch to show us the way~!"

"Banjo?" Ludo groaned, "Really? He plays the banjo?"

"I know," Peeper sighed, "I know just try to tune him out."

Ludo stood back a little, his eyes turning dark an interesting smirk spread across his face. The wand in his hand glowing a little for a moment.

"…destiny, heh?"

0000

Eclipsa and Moon sat in the library, "Okay, please explain this to me once more." Eclipsa asked trying to wrap her mind around this.

Moon pushed a book towards her, "The Final Justice Spell, a spell so old and powerful it resonates in every culture in the universe with a concept of magic. A concept that every culture can understand. It's a spell that punishes the guilty."

"No, I understand that."

"Thanos has killed and slathered countless across countless worlds even before the Dusting began. He has torn families, civilizations, people, and whole worlds. There is no need for a trial, he is guilty."

Eclipsa wasn't sure where she stood on capital punishment especially when it came to such a permanent punishment.

"That's not the issues I am bringing this up, the spell requires a number of things to pull off. One being the ritual to take place, I doubt this Titan will allow us to perform it."

"That is why we need the army, they can fight and buy us the time."

"True, but we will most likely loose people, if he has the infinity stones more people will lose their lives to buy us this time."

"And what are we to do? Let him continue on, how many more will die if we don't put an end to him? We have to bring him to justice."

"That's my next point, the spell must be performed for the sake of justice, to bring in the guilty to pay for their crimes and not for revenge. Moon, I lost my family ages ago… I'm here just because of luck but you saw your husband die and you lost your daughter. If you perform this spell out of a desire for revenge it will rebound and kill you too."

Moon know that was a possibility, "I know the consequences, believe me, I've buried my mother and done what I've had to do. If I have to bury my feelings to get this done I will have it done."

Eclipsa knew there would be no talking her out of this, " We need more magic users. I'm not that useful without a wand, and even so, this spell requires a group to judge the guilty so it were."

"I know, we are looking for more people to help."

Eclipsa was worried, there were too many holes in this plan. Would Moon be able to stay impartial in this? She had talent with magic so Eclipsa might be able to help even without a wand if there were plenty of other magic users but how many could help.

Eclipsa was a rare oddity in this world, she didn't know anyone in this time, no one to personally mourn. She had never been that close to the High Commission and Moon was the only other living soul she knew and they'd barely known each other.

The Queen of Darkness tried to stay hopeful but there didn't seem to be much hope.

0000

The group acted quickly and got the girls out of the pod. Marco and Sylvia pulled them out and moved them away from the pod quickly, the machine was still alive and struggling to move.

Hekapoo arrived soon after, "Ah, what's going on here?"

Sylvia responded, "Some sort of a pod crashed and these girls were in there."

Marco looked at the girls, "Where are you from?" The girls were shaking, and scared, "Okay, just try and relax. You're in shock."

Marco thought things out, maybe having the girls in a wasteland wouldn't help but he wasn't sure how they would take to traveling through portals.

Hekapoo herself opened a small portal and pulled out a box of chocolate, "Here have some chocolate,"

The girls looked at her a tad suspiciously, Marco guessed that maybe someone told them not to take candy from strangers or demons.

Hekapoo gave them a warm smile and took a random piece and gobbled it up, "See? Its good, my daughter loves-loved these chocolates." Hekapoo corrected herself, her smile wavered just long enough to notice.

"I lost my brother and uncle," Mabel managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"So, how did you get here?" Marco asked them, "I mean, I know how you got here but you look human and that doesn't look like human tech."

Candy looked up from her treat, "It's not, Mister Ford found it and was doing things with it."

Pacifica just shrugged, "I don't know, that stupid thing came to life and grabbed us."

Sylvia noted, "It looks old maybe it broken."

Scathach just stared at the machine quietly.

There was a loud boom as another pod rushed at them and settled nearby, it opened up and Ford and Wendy jumped out. Neither showed open hostilities but Ford kept the location of his weapon in the back his mind while Wendy held her ax just in case.

"Girls!" For yelled out racing forwards the girls.

Mabel the other girls rushed towards a familiar face. Wendy quickly joined the group hug.

"Whose the old guy?" Rhombulus came walking towards the group with Hater following behind him.

"So who are your new friends?" Wendy asked looked at the very odd and let's face it a bit metal looking group.

"We didn't go far." Ford realized, "We went down the coast, I thought your pod was going slow because it was damaged but it went slow because it would be dangerous to speed up for such a short ride. I thought it was going to another planet. Why come here?"

Scathach smirk, "I see someone caught up. The machine came here on a purpose. The real question is: what is that purpose? And was it such a good idea to bring another one?"

The first pod beeped and then a new flashing lights glowed on the one Ford brought.

Help me

The words flashed on the screen.

"Yeah, that flashed before it went nuts!" Mabel yelled out.

More tendrils popped up and pushed the old pod away and began to tear apart the ground and ship.

"It's looking for something." Hekapoo wagered.

As the machine tore away Ford asked, "Where is here? I saw the Golden Gate bridge."

"This used to be the base for someone known as the Curator of Secrets." Marco informed him.

The pod stopped and moved back and a blast of red light shot out.

"I'm here." A strange feminine voice yelled out. "Boss? Where are you?"

A large black ball with a red lense shot out and hovered in the air. "Boss? Something is wrong. I think I was damaged. My memory files are corrupted, I was trapped in the ship and then I detected a blast and-" The red lense looked around, "No. No. No." It emitted a light flashed around them scanning the area. "No!" The ball hovered over to an area to the near center of the scorched earth.

"Where's everyone?!" The orb turned go the group and demanded. "I can't detect anyone's lives signs anywhere."

"Ah, well-" Marco began.

0000

The building was shaking as the battle had begun already the familiar black orb hovered through the halls. The orb found itself to a room filled with clothes.

"Boss!"

The Curator turned around finishing putting on a blue suit. "I had to put on my suit, Vox."

"Really? You're going to change your clothes in the middle of an attack!"

The Orb, Vox, sighed or as much as she could, she hated that suit.

"If I'm going to die might as well go out looking good." The Curator grinned.

That was the sentiment that Vox hated, if he wore that suit it meant that he believed the chances of dying were in the 90% and it sort of felt like he as rushing to his death. Vox had known him since he was a young child, and it was her job to assist him in his endeavors and keep this place in order.

"Vox, why do I feel like you're rolling your eye at me?"

"I would if I could, Sir."

"Status?"

"Panicked. We are under attack! Chitauri soldiers and Outriders being lead by the Black Order themselves. Everyone is holding them back but-"

The Curator spun on his heel and touched the device on his wrist that projected an image of the Earth with ships overhead.

"Yeah, I noticed. More ships."

"Please tell me you have a plan- oh, right. I forgot who I was talking too, you're just making it up as you go. We have to do something soon. "

The room began to tremble and the door was ripped open as a large figure stood in the wreck of a door way.

Its was Cull Obsidian the muscle of the Black Order, not that it meant that much when any single member would take down civilizations on their own. The alien being let out a low rumble of a chuckle as he moved towards the Curator.

As the warrior rushed at him the Curator in turn the Curator rushed him and just barely getting passed him. Cull turn to give chase only to find the Curator point a gun at him and with a flash a blast of light filled the room.

Cull raised his arm and a shield formed on it to block the blast, didn't help as ice covered his body and well pass the shield's ability to block.

Vox had side stepped the fight hovered towards the Curator, "Yeah, I can already tell you that's not going to hold him. Cracks are forming."

"Right, so-" He ran down the hallway and the ball flew behind him.

"So, plan." The Curator Held a new device, "I kinda swipped this from the big guy. Does this look like a remote, like to call down a beam to get you on the ship?"

"You want to board and sabotage them."

"Yes and no, I can activate the self destruction sequence."

"Well, thats good but that's not going to do anything to soldiers they have on the ground or the Black Order. It might do something to the Chitauri, they need constant commands to function if you cut them off they collapse. A flaw in design in you ask me."

"Yeah, so I'm planning to crash the ship on the Black Order and the Troops. Have everyone pull back into the building and bring up the shields."

"That's so stupid."

"You have anything better?"

"No, well, yes, let me do it. I'm not a squishy flesh bag. If you are going to crash it you need to control the ship to the last second to aim it. The crash might kill whoever is behind the drivers seat, I have the best chance to survive."

"You don't have to."

Vox sighed, "Yes, I do. Give me the remote. Just make sure to dig me out after all this."

Vox took the device and scanned the codes and made her way outside to beam herself onto the ships. The Curator went to get some tools and weapons and gather everyone inside. He did so much faster after hearing ice shatter.

With everyone fighting the ships security didn't much bother to check who beamed up if they had the right codes. Vox had no trouble taking over the ship setting the other ships to self-destruct and just turning off the air in her ship.

The she drove the last ship right on top of the Black Order, and she was right she did survive it.

She got banged up in the wreck and managed to hack into the security cameras and saw Thanos arrive. The last thing she saw was a blast of purple light rip though the ship and send a shock way through her form and the wreck falling on her.

0000

"Someone sent a message," Vox remembered, "it woke me up, someone sent it to the boss. I was alone in the dark I reached out trying to get help."

Ford rubbed his chin, "Your boss must have been the one McGucket was talking about. In your panic you must have taken over the pod."

Ford examined the orb, it was clearly some sort of advance AI, he'd seen similar things across the multiverse but this one seemed different. She had no real face and her voice was artificial but he could sense genuine emotions, a crushing pain at the knowledge that she was the sole survivor of that battle.

"Everyone is gone,"

Marco tried to reassure her, "You made it through, maybe someone else-"

"I scanned the area, I accounted for everyone. They're all ashes in the air right now."

Marco just didn't know what to say, it was grim especially when he realized they were all probably breathing in people's remains.

He looked around to see that Ford and Hekapoo both seemed to realize that too, he didn't say anything just so those who hadn't could have some peace of mind.

To break the unfortunate silence Hekapoo's mirror rang out and she answered it. "Uh, Hello."

"Hekapoo?" Moon's voice rang out. "Status report,"

Hekapoo sighed, "Yeah, not great. We found out who made the gauntlet and they were turned to dust. It looks like Thanos forced Eitri the Dwarf to make it spare his people… and then he killed them anyway."

"…" Moon couldn't say anything, that was just another layer of bleak news.

"There is a bit of good news. I found the mold that was used to make it, me and Scathach might be able to use it to see if we can find any weakness."

"The Queen of the Shadow Lands?"

"Yeah, she's said she'd help us."

Moon sighed in relief, it was a bit of welcomed hope. "All right, we need to start gathering everyone we can to fight Thanos and we need to find some means of locating where he is."

"Queen Moon, I think I know some people," Marco spoke up, "as for finding Thanos,"

"I can help there," Vox spoke up.

"Whose that?" Moon asked at the unfamiliar voice.

"I am Vox personal assistant to the one you might know as The Curator of Secrets."

"The Curator?!" Moon let out.

"He's dead," The Orb told her bluntly, "So, Moon Butterfly- yes, he kept tabs on the goings ons of Mewni- it doesn't look like your family has to worry about him anymore. Thanos killed him and all of our friends. I don't think I'll be much help fighting him I did get a scan of the power signature of the stones. Give me time and I'll find him for you. I just ask one thing."

Moon was hesitant to trust anyone associate with her family's long time foe.

"You make sure he pays for what he did."

"You have my words that I will do everything in my power to see justice if served."

"That will have to be enough, if we can connect me into a system capable of reaching out across the stars I can start searching." Vox motioned towards the ship Sylvia came in.

"I think I can be some help with that," Ford volunteered, he finally felt like he had something to offer.

Sylvia looked at the hat, had the hat known they would need to be on Earth at that time to make this work? Was destiny moving them? Could they actually beat Thanos?

Moon felt more hope in that moment that she had since this living nightmare started.

Moon could almost smiled, she didn't they were far from victory and they had lost too many for that. "Good, get to it then. Let me know if any of you have need of anything."

The call ended and the strange group looked at one another, they had just become allies to fight the most powerful being in all of creation. They were strangers yet they would have to trust each other to save their lives and the universe.

"Okay, so who are these people?" Hater came strolling in late for everything.

0000

Pieces of a grand design were moving towards a goal that no one saw as if a giant hand was moving them all.

The Curator clung to his hopes as he lead a band of lost souls to their hopeful salvation, all while just trying to keep his mind from collapsing on itself.

Meanwhile, Wander played his banjo has he lead his merry band. Little did he realize Ludo's eyes turning dark as someone else took him over to survey the situation.

There was chaos across the universe, as riots of for resources began and people panicked. Space and time began to crumbled as stress they were never meant to endure pushed against them. Civilizations and worlds burned and vanished.

All the while the mad titan sat by his feels as nightmare demon whispered to him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay, sorry for the long wait for an update. Here we have one in time for the opening weekend of End Games. Yes, I do have a plan for an ending but now that we are having one that might change a bit. I never planned for this too be a long story and soon we will ramp up to the finally. The groups are finding each other and getting ready for the throw down. Okay, so no spoilers for the movie I don't want to be spoiled and I don't think anyone else wants to be. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you guys think of this little story.**


End file.
